happily ever afterwhere?
by hayleyhoo
Summary: Bella has problems and the only way she can deal with them is to self-harm but when she found out shes sent to boarding school will her new friends be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, Me and your dad have talked about what we think would be best for you to do concerning school next year. We've decided to send you to Boarding school." I was gob smacked, "I don't want to go." Was all i could say to my parents. Yes i admit i was having problems in my life now but to send me to boarding school.

"You have no choice in the matter, your already enrolled into the school and we've booked you a flight for Saturday, all you have to do is pack your bags." My mother replied in a commanding voice and i knew that i would be going whether i liked it or not. "Two days,you gave me two days to pack and tell Cassie that i was leaving!" I exploded. My only friend Cassie was my best friend in this dreary town and they expected me to tell her i was leaving in two days.

"No, she already knows, we told her before you and she agrees with us. She thinks it could help you to get away from your school and all those things that was said." It was my dad this time that answered me,he never raised his voice but when he spoke in that voice it could be worse than him shouting.

I ran up to my room to call Cassie, the phone rang three times before she answered. I immediately began speaking without a greeting,"How could you agree with my parents to send me to a boarding school, don't you want to be my friend is that why to get me out the way so you can have normal friends?"

"No, of course not Bella. I love being your friend and you know that. I just think that if you were away from the people at our school and what they've been saying you could get better. Please just try it for me, i worry about you Bella. This could be a good thing."

"Fine, I'll go for you and you alone but you have to promise to stay in contact with me."

She was laughing now, "What? Did you think I'd forget about you? Of course we'll text each other and phone and you'll have a computer in your room. Your parents showed me the brochure to the boarding school and it looks amazing Bella you should be excited about going."

"Ok, I've got to go, I apparently got some packing to do." I was laughing along with her now and feeling a bit better about going.

You might be a bit confused at the minute about what could drive my parents to send me away to boarding school against my will. Well I'll tell you, it happened over a year ago. I was at a party and Cassie had gone off to get us some drinks when the biggest jerk at out school, Mike Newton came over and tried to flirt with me. Seeing as he was a jerk and looked pretty disgusting, i tried to ignore him and when that didn't work, I told him that i wasn't interested. That obviously made me more appealing to him as i was a 'challenge'. He starts to drag me over to a corner of the room so it would be more 'private' as he put it. I was keeping an eye out for Cassie hoping she would appear and help me but she was still getting drinks. When Mike pushed me into the corner and starts trying to kiss me in all the wrong places, so i pulled my arm back to punch him in the face. I wasn't fast enough, he caught my hand and instead picked me up over his shoulder and walked upstairs with me,and into an empty room. What happened in that room I'm not going to repeat and i haven't repeated to anyone ever. No one but me and Mike knows what happened in there but just as i had managed to push him off me a group of people were stood in the doorway and could see my shirt wasn't done up properly and Mike was on the bed but i had leapt up to get out the door. I didn't think i just ran out the house, straight past everyone and past Cassie who was looking for me. I ran as far as i could before collapsing into the doorway of a shop and just cried.

I don't know how long i stayed there for but my phone had rung a few times but i wasn't ready to speak to anyone. When i finally made it home i texted Cassie to tell her i was home and not to worry. I said night to my parents and almost ran to the bathroom to wash away any Mike i had left on me. Once i got out of the nearly burning hot water, i went into my room, but instead of getting into bed, i did something totally different i went to my desk and started going through my draws. I was reaching into the back of the draw, when i caught my arm on the wood and cut my arm. the strange thing was, it hurt but the stress i had felt after the party drifted to the back of my mind and didn't bother me as much. I looked at the cut and it looked, well it looked strangely beautiful. The blood was starting to run down my arm so i quickly went to my private bathroom and cleaned up the cut and put a bandage on it. I was intrigued by the cut but i didn't think about doing it again until what happened at school the next day.

When i pulled into the school the next day, everyone was staring at me but not in the normal way. It was calculating, like they were trying to work me out, i didn't like it. By the time i had found Cassie, i was getting freaked out, but she didn't look any different from the others, wait she looked concerned under the calculating look. She didn't speak she just grabbed my hand and let me to an empty room. "What happened last night Bella, everyone's talking about you and i don't like what I'm hearing. You need to tell me what happened."

"What is everyone saying about me Cass?" I wasn't going to tell anyone about last night.

"Well..." She didn't want to tell me but i needed to know what everyone was saying.

"Please Cass, i need to know?"

"Well, Ok. Just so you know, i don't believe what's been said. Mike's telling everyone that you slept with him at the party last night and that you've been sleeping with him for a while. Also he's said that you haven't just slept with him."

"Has everyone heard that? Is that why everyone's staring at me?"

Cassie just nodded her head. "There all calling you a slut and a hoar and things like that. I was even asked if i knew how many guy's you'd slept with." I was close to tears at this point and i could see that Cassie was at the same time.

"I don't know what to say to that. How can i deny it? No ones going to believe me, they'll all take Mike's story." I was crying now and i couldn't stop the tears from coming.

From then on everywhere i walked a name would be shouted out at me or i would see slut written into my locker or my car. The only thing that could help was the cutting. After that first accidental time i started thinking and decided to get one of my disposable razors and put them in padding in a box and hid it in my room. When i got home after school i went straight to the box and took out the blade. I started to self-harm that day and i have had to do it at least once a day since that first day. I managed to keep it a secret for a year, i only wore long sleeved t-shirts and bought thin bandages so they weren't noticeable. My arms were tender because of all the cuts that ran up and down both my arms, so i had to be careful that i didn't knock then. The comments continued and new questions started about why i always wore long sleeves but since i ignored everyone but Cassie anyway it didn't make any difference to me. Cassie didn't ask but i could see she was worried about me. One day though i was in school and Cassie was walking on my right. I had made a new cut the day before and i obviously hadn't put the bandage on properly because the next thing i knew Cassie had stopped and was staring at my right arm which had blood running down it. "Bella, your arm's bleeding, what happened?"

"It's Ok i cut my arm last night the bandage must have come loose." I was trying not to panic and i walked into the nearest bathroom to sort it out. I hoped Cassie would carry on to class but instead she followed me into the bathroom and wouldn't leave. I went to go into a cubicle but Cassie stopped me, " I'll help you." Before i could stop her she pulled up my sleeve and i heard her breath catch. After that she just helped me to re-bandage the cut,i was expecting her to carry on to class but instead she took my hand and took me to the main office. She talked to the secretary and then she carried on pulling me into the head mistress's office. Once we were in the office she told her about what had happened and before i could stop her she pulled up the sleeve on my right arm and showed her my scars and the newer cuts. Needless to say the head mistress wasn't happy, she called my parents in and after that it only took them a coupe of months to get fed up of trying to stop me. They took away my blades and my money so i couldn't buy anymore. Then when i started using other things in the house to make the cuts they locked away anything that had an edge sharp enough to cut skin. Then when i was still managing to cut myself, boarding school was their solution.

Thats my story, when Saturday came i was packed and ready to go. I still didn't want to go but my parents were adamant that i was going and to make sure i got on the plane they drove me to the airport and stood with me until i was seated on the plane. They also had someone from the school waiting with a taxi at the other end to make sure i made it to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok so i dont know how many people are reading this story but it isnt allowing me to sleep or think clearly without being written so i thought id see if i can make someone smile like its making me smile- it wont always make you smile as i can sense it is a bit of a depressing story at times but please enjoy!!!

Chapter two

My Parents weren't taking any chances with me, the person from the school informed me "Hello Isabella my name is Mrs Richards and i am the student liaison at St Sophias boarding school and your parents asked me to meet you as they weren't able to travel with you. How are you feeling after your flight?"

"Please call me Bella, and it was a long flight and I'm quite tired. How long will it take us to reach the school?" I said in a polite but bored voice.

"Not that long, possibly ten minutes if the traffic is bad but then you will need to come with me to sort out your lessons and dorm," She paused here but i could tell that she needed to say more, "Your parents have also informed us of your problem and i want you to know that all your teachers know but they wont judge you on this but if anything happens that makes you want to self-harm you must see a teacher and try to refrain from resorting to that. We're all here to help you." She still sounded uncomfortable and was refusing to look at me but hat she had said made me feel slightly better, so what if the teachers knew, none of the students did and i would do my best to make sure it stayed that way.

"Thank you Mrs Richards, i assure you that i will take your suggestions." After i said this she turned to me with a smile and then proceeded to look out the window until we arrived. Once she had helped me to carry my bags through to where a group of three massive building were situated surrounded by trees and plants. The buildings were red brick and at least five stories high, i could clearly see that the one nearest to me was the classrooms and office, then the other two were the dorms. They looked amazing, there was no other word for it. I could see myself here but i wasn't here to enjoy myself, if anyone so much as looked as me funny i know that it would send me straight to my arms again and i was running out of space. Mrs Richards led me to the nearest building and took me straight through to the office and started to rummage through piles of paper obviously looking for my dorm room and my lesson timetable. I could see that there was no one else here looking for timetables and such so i asked Mrs Richards, "When does the semester start here?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, did no one tell you, it actually started last week."

I was stunned, so not only had my parents sent me away to boarding school, but they had forgotten to mention that i was arriving a week after everyone else. I was angry, no i was livid but before i could do anything Mrs Richards shouted excitedly, "Got it, here you go Bella. Here's your timetable and I'll show you the way to your room so you can settle in." Mrs Richards led to the way out of the office and headed towards the nearest of the two dorm buildings, once they were in the door she let Bella over to the elevator and when they were in, she pressed the button for the third floor. As Bella looked around the elevator she noticed how well decorated it was, it had red wall's, the ceiling was a shiny gold and the floor was a fluffy red carpeting. After about three minutes the doors opened again and they both stepped out into the corridor which was decorated the same as the elevator was. "So dear your in room 356 and you are sharing it with two other girls. Their both in lessons now so you'll meet them later. Are you ok for me to leave you now?"

"Yes, thank you."

With a friendly smile Mrs Richards left the room shutting the door behind her. Bella immediately started looking around the room. There were three king-sized bed set at three points, with different furniture around the bed making them look like three separate areas. There was a door leading off to a bathroom that was decorated in an aqua blue with a toilet at the far end with a shower/ bath in the corner furthest from the door. The most amazing thing was that there were three sinks set against the wall on the right, with cupboards set underneath. Bella could see that two of the sinks had different products around the taps and in the cupboard, so she went straight over to her bag and took out her box with her things safely kept in it. She went into the bathroom again and started looking for somewhere to hide it. The first place she looked was around the sink, then when there was nowhere that was subtle enough she looked in the cupboard. Luck was with her as at the back of the cupboard in the corner there was a gap in the wall that was just big enough to hide the box and it was just small enough that if she put something in front, anyone who looked in wouldn't be able to tell it was there. Happy with her success of finding the perfect hiding place and on a strange kind of high to be somewhere that no one knew the rumours and accusations from the school at Forks. She set about putting her clothes and other belonging's into the only set of drawers that had nothing on or in them, by the time she was finished she was hungry and was glad that she had brought some food with her. Considering what she'd been through and what people had been calling her, she was surprised and relieved that she hadn't developed an eating disorder at the same time as her.... other problems. After eating her lunch she sat at the top of her bed and got out one of her favourite books, Wuthering heights and got settled into reading it. She was settling into the pillows on the bed when she was brought back to reality by the door suddenly being thrown open. Bella was stunned by the two girls she could see framed in the doorway. The girl on the right was tall, blonde haired and had the body that any model would kill for, while the girl on the left was short,with short black hair and looked like a pixie, in a gorgeous kind of way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I need to say a huge thank you to Camimae707 and Squidney301 for my first reviews, they made me so happy and want to update so soon loL :D

Chapter Three

The two girls stood in the doorway hadn't moved into the room yet, they both stood still framed in the doorway with surprised look on their faces, which quickly turned into friendly smiles. Bella was cautious, she had known people to smile like that and then they could easily turn round and make her life even worse than it was at the minute. The small pixie girl bounced forward towards Bella's bed and stopped at the end. "Hey, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice."

"And I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, but call me Rose." Bella had to smile at this.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Marie swan but you can call me Bella."

All three of the girls stood at the end of Bella's bed with grins on their faces. Bella had subconsciously moved off her bed to stand next to her new roommates but now she sensed how close she was to them and instinctively she checked to make sure that her sleeves was still covering her arms fully before she stepped towards the other girls meaning to shake their hands. She was totally thrown off balance when they both pulled her into a hug and Bella had to bite back a cry of pain when they came into contact with her arms. When they stepped back from her she was avoiding drawing attention to her arms by making she didn't glance at them for too long but a quick look told her that they were not bleeding again. She quickly excused herself to make sure that her bandages from her most recent 'episode' (as she liked to refer to them as) had not moved or rubbed against the previous scabs. After inspecting her arms, she was pleased that there were no problems she pulled the sleeves of her T-shirt down to cover her arms again and once again entered the main room of the dorm to fins Alice and Rose sat in the middle of the floor. They both looked up as Bella entered the room and Bella could see that Alice had a calculating look on her face as she looked Bella up and down.

"Is that what you normally wear Bella?" Inquired Alice as soon as Bella had taken a place next to her on the floor.

Bella looked worriedly down at her clothes, "Yes, why what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh No." Muttered Rose before Alice could say a word.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but you could look so good in different clothes, those clothes are unflattering. Can I look at the rest of your clothes?" And before Bella could grace Alice with an answer she had leapt up and was already rummaging through Bella's drawers. Rose leant over to Bella and whispered too low for Alice to hear, "Don't worry, she does this with everyone. She'll want to take you shopping and dress you everyday so be on your guard." Bella gave Rose a small smile in thanks and then proceeded to sit in silence until Alice was finished analysing Bella's wardrobe choices. After another ten minutes Alice had satisfied herself that she had looked at every piece of clothing that Bella had brought with her and made her way back to where Bella and Rose were patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Well, I have to admit you have some nice clothes in there but I am definitely going to need to take you shopping for some tops, you only have long sleeved tops. You should show off your arms. I'll treat you to some new tops."

"NO!! I can't wear short sleeves. I need to wear the long sleeves. I'm sorry for shouting but I can't explain it to you but please I won't wear them even if you buy them."

Rose and Alice both looked taken aback by Bella's outburst but they quickly recovered and could sense that Bella wouldn't explain about the tops.

"Ok, well we should go shopping anyway, the shops here are amazing. You should also meet mine and Rose's Boyfriends, and our other friend as well. Wait, why don't we all go out for a meal tonight so we can get to know you and you can get to know us?" Alice was animated again about her plans for the evening but she gave Bella no option to say no and she already felt bad about the shouting. Alice ran off to go invite the other's to go out. When Alice came back she informed the girls that all three guys had agreed to gong to the meal. "Bella, will you let me choose your outfit for tonight and then me and Rose will do your hair and make-up?" I was hesitant whileasking, "Clothes from my wardrobe?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Ok then,I'd love you to do that for me." She squealed and was immediately running towards my store of clothes to decide what i would be wearing. Th strange thing was, i was smiling at the little pixie scrambling through my clothes. Since the incident i had not interacted with peoplemy age bar Cassie who i'd known for too many years to count. It surprised me how easy it was to talk to these two girls and i found that i was happy. Then i suddenly remebered people who were supposed to have been my friends who took the word of a prat over me. Before i knew it Alice was telling me to have a shower, she gave me ten minutes before i was to put on the clothes she handed me. I didnt look at the clothes as i headed to the bathroom. I locked the door and took the shower that i so desperatey needed. I stepped out of the shower and once i'd dried my hair i checked to see what clothes Alice had picked for me. There was a black long-sleeved tight top with a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse. Once i'd shrugged into the clothes and made sure my hair was completely dry,i stepped out the bathroom and saw that Rose and Alice had already changed into their clothes. Rose was wearing a silver low cut short sleeved top with a pair of three quarter blue jeans, she completed the outfit with a pair of silver heels. Alice was wearing a small green top with a pair of blue jeans, she was also wearing heels but this time they were red.

They both immediately grabbed Bella and Rose sorted her hair out while Alice did her make-up. Bella made sure to sit still, partly due to Alice's warning that if she moved too much she would poke her in the eye. When they were both satisfied with their work, they headed out of the doors with Bella making sure that both her arms were covered completely.

A/N there you go hope you liked it as much as before, the next chapter will be the meal :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When they left the dorm, Alice turned to Rosalie,"Can i drive? Please?"

"Sure, i guess you want to show your car off to Bella." Rosalie replied with quick smile in Bella's direction. Alice gave a squeal of delight and led the way to a bright yellow Porsche 911. Bella's mouth opened in surprise at such an extravagant car. Alice walked up to the door and started to stroke it,"Do you like it? It's my baby."

"It's beautiful. I love it." Alice's smile then became impossibly bigger, she turned round and unlocked the car and Rosalie let Bella sit in the front of the car. The ride to a nearby restaurant took less time than Bella had anticipated, mainly due to Alice's driving which had Bella clinging to the door handle in fright. Rosalie didn't seem phased by the speed, which made Bella suspicious that she drove at this speed as well. When they pulled up to the a small but posh looking restaurant they pulled up alongside an Aston martin Vanquish which Bella could only stare at the gorgeous black car that was parked alongside of them. Alice saw where Bella was staring, "Like it? It's Edwards pride and joy." Bella turned her shocked face to Alice. "Someone our age owns that?"

"Yep Edward's our best friend. Now come on, if i know Emmett he'll be whining about being hungry." It was Rosalie who replied this time and Bella quickly scrambled out to allow Rosalie to clamber out the back. Bella was still stunned by the car that was now identified as belonging to Edward. Alice and Rose didn't give her a chance to look at it close up as they both grabbed one of her arms, causing her to wince in pain again, and drag her to the door of the restaurant. She hadn't looked at the restaurant as she had been admiring the car but she now glanced at it as she was dragged through the doors, it was simply decorated in black and red and yet although it was simple it still looked elegant. "The boys have already gotten us a table, we just need to find them." Stated Alice while finally letting go of Bella's arm.

"Finally, took you long enough I'm starving." Boomed a large voice from a corner of the restaurant. Rose gave Bella a knowing look before striding towards a table with three guys seated around it. Since that night Bella had never noticed a guy's looks but it did register with her that all three had movie star looks that every girl at the school must love. "Bella this loudmouth here is my boyfriend Emmett." Rose had sat down at the empty seat next to the large guy, he had curly blonde hair and was well muscled. While Alice had sat between the other two guys, but she was leaning against the one sat on the other side of Rose. He was tall and lean but muscled, nowhere near as much as Emmett but it was clear. The third guy had bronze coloured hair, he was tall possible about 6"2 and was clearly one to work out. "This is my boyfriend Jasper and this is our friend Edward. Guys this is our new roommate Bella." They all nodded at her before turning to the menus that had been placed in front of them. Bella made her way over to the only available seat between Emmett and Edward. She also glanced at the menu and decided to have a prawn cocktail. When they had all ordered, they all started talking and asking Bella questions, Jasper was the first one to ask her a question, "So Bella, what brings you to boarding school?"

"Oh, ummm my parents and i decided i needed something new and boarding school was their answer."

They all smiled nicely at her and continued to ask casual questions which was cut short by the food arriving. While eating Bella's phone started to ring, so excusing herself she glanced at her phone to see it was Cassie. "Hey Cass, what's going on?"

"Well, I don't know whether i should tell you this but i punched someone at school today on behalf of you." Bella could tell that Cassie was worried about how this would affect Bella and how she would react.

"What did they say to you to make you punch them?" Bella was hoping that her voice was reassuring enough that Cassie would tell her what had happened.

"Well i was walking to my English lesson when one of the stupid cheerleaders stepped in my way and wouldn't let me pass. So i started to get angry even before she opened her big mouth and i tried to push past her. Instead of just letting me go she grabs my arm and then opens her big mouth. So i punched her." She was reluctant to say what the girl had said and Bella could tell that there was more to the story. "Cass, what did she say, i need to know?"

"Ok, she said, so where's that Emo slut your always hanging out with, is she crying in the bathroom or has she finally saved us all a bother and killed herself. I wasn't taking that so i punched her. Bella? Are you Ok?"

"I'm Ok Cass but theres more to this story than your telling me."

"Your going to hate me when i tell you what i replied to that air-head." This shocked Bella and she couldn't reply for a minute. When she was able to regain her composure, "Cass there is never anything you could do that would make me hate you, so please tel me what happened after that."

"Well, i kind of, sort of, told her where you were."

"What's the big deal about that, it's not like she's here?"

"Well, later on Angela told me that the girl had a cousin, at your boarding school."

"Oh."

"I knew i shouldn't have told you. Please don't hate me? Are you going to be Ok."

"Yes, I'm going to have to call you tomorrow, I'm at dinner at the minute with my new roommates. But Cass?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't blame yourself for what's going in my life and i don't hate you. For you especially I'm going to try and get better. I miss you and I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you." When she was sure that Cassie had put the phone down, she closed her phone and lean t against the wall by the bathrooms, which is where she had stopped to take the call.

"Are you ok?" The voice that asked was familiar. When Bella turned round she could see that it was Edward stood there.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just missing my friend."

"Not to be nosy, but what did you mean when you said get better, are you ill?" This simple sentence stunned Bella and she couldn't answer for a minute. "No, I'm fine. Just a minor problem to do with back home."

"Ok,well Alice and Rose were getting a bit worried because you were so long, i came to find you. There all finished eating, were you ready to go?"

"yes, definitely." Bella needed time to think and after that conversation with Cassie she needed to get to her box in the bathroom.

A/N Sorry to leave it there but I wanted to give all you wonderful readers some more to read today because I am in a brill mood atm. I will get the next one up asap!!! :D Thank you again to everyone that has reviewed or favourited me!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and just to apologize as I'm not very good at distinguishing between first, second and third person, so if it switches between the three then please let me know and i will try and sort it out. Thank you again :D

Chapter five

Edward led Bella back over to where the rest of the group were sat at the table. They were all sat talking quietly while waiting for Bella. When they noticed her heading over with Edward they all stood up. "Are you ready to go now?" Alice asked while walking towards them both.

"Yes, sorry about that it was my friend from back home."

"That's fine Bella. Come on we've decided that me, you an Rose are going to have a movie fest tonight. You in?" Alice turned her puppy dog eyes onto Bella, who couldn't say no to that.

"Of course Alice it sounds like great fun."

"Yay!!!" And Alice even more like a pixie as she was hopping round the restaurant in excitement.

They all headed out the doors and the girls got into Alice's car while the guy's got into the sleek black car that was Edward's. Once again Bella was in the front of the car clinging to the door handle as Alice and Edward raced back to the dorms. When Bella was sure that she had survived that particular experience, she stepped out the car and followed Alice and Rose back to their room. Rose immediately sorted out blankets and pillows in front of the TV. Bella excused herself so she could go into the bathroom. Once she was sure that the door was locked and both Alice and Rose were distracted, she went into the back of the cupboard and pulled out her box. She opened it and came out with a razor in one hand and a towel in the other. There was blood stains already on the towel but it was still relatively clean. Bella knew that she was going to have to wash it after this time. She had learnt when to clean her 'safety nets' as she called them. She had caught an infection when she hadn't kept them clean enough. Once she had the towel positioned under her arm she turned the sharp edge of the blade onto one of the clear spaces on the top of her arm just below her elbow of her left arm. Slowly she slid the edge against her arm, opening a small wound. When Bella could see the blood starting to drip onto the towel she put the blade on the corner of the towel to be cleaned and got disinfectant and a fresh bandage out of the box. While she was cleaning her new cut she admired it and the peace it managed to give her. When she did this she was able to find peace from everything that had happened to her over the past couple of years. This time she was going over how nice the people were at this school, especially Rose, Alice,Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Finally she felt accepted somewhere. Suddenly Alice was banging on the bathroom door, "Bella, are you ok? You've been in there for a while."

Hurriedly Bella disinfected the blade and put it back in the box, while shouting back to her. "I'm fine, just sorting out my hair, it got a bit messed up." The lie came easily to her lips now. She was used to lying about what she was doing. "Oh,ok well Rose has picked our first film and were ready with snacks and things,so hurry up so we can start this movie fest!"

"Yep, I'll be right out. Give me a minute." Bella was rushing now to hide any evidence of what she had just done to her arm. She checked the bandage, it was secured tightly covering the fresh cut. She put all the different things she used back into the box, making a mental note to clean the towel when she had the chance, and put the box safely back in it's hiding place under the sink. Pulling her sleeve well down over her arms Bella stepped out of the bathroom to find that Rose and Alice had transformed the room to look like there was a bed positioned in the middle of the living room and the table in front was overflowing with bowls and plates of goodies, while the film was loaded up. Alice and Rose were in their pajama's, Bella was glad she had taken hers in the bathroom with her and she was already changed. All three girls settled in to watch the films. It was late when they finally went to sleep, with a sleepy night from everyone. But even though both Alice and Rose were quickly sound asleep Bella couldn't settle, as they had reminded her that it was her first day in lesson's tomorrow and she was worried about encountering trouble or the mysterious cousin, that very well may know all about Bella's past back home. She was finally able to fall asleep but her dreams were full of sneering faces, one's she recognized and others that she didn't. When she woke up, it was to the sound of Alice shouting and both her and Rose to wake up. When Bella hadn't moved out the bed Alice leapt on her and dragged her towards the bathroom and commanded her to have a shower and be out in five minutes at which time Alice will have chosen her an outfit to wear for the day and slipped it in the bathroom for her. Five minutes later when Bella did step out the shower there was an outfit just like Alice had promised. Sliding into the outfit Bella was relieved to find that Alice was sticking to her request of long sleeves. When she finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed Rose and Alice pounced on her and started applying make-up and doing her hair as they had done the night before. Then at 8:00 they all left the dorm to go to their first lesson. Bella was nervous as she kept glancing around the grounds at everyone that passed wondering which one of them was the cousin and wondering if she already knew. Bella knew she couldn't run from her past for long and sooner or later it would catch up with her. She just hoped it was later.

A/N Ok there's another chapter, i'm trying to get updates out as soon as i can but because of school and other stuff there may be some delay sometimes but i shall not leave you hanging and i promise you'll never have to wait more than 3 or 4 days for an update :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N here's the next chapter and i would just like to apologize before you start reading that i'm not very good with coming up with lesson and names so her lessons wont be described very well but i hope you enjoy it anyway :D

Chapter six

Bella had her first three lessons with both Rose and Alice but she was devastated to see that neither of them were in any of her lessons after lunch. She did feel sightly relieved to find out Jasper was in her first lesson after lunch and both Edward and Emmett would be in her last lesson of the day, leaving only the lesson in between on her own. As they headed into their first lesson, English, Bella looked round the room, it was a simple designed classroom and the teacher was stood at the front of the room waiting for all the students to make their way to their seats. Bella walked up to him to introduce herself, "I'm new today,I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella."

"Ahhh yes i was told to expect you today, there is a spare seat on your roommates table, you can join them." He gave her a funny look as he was speaking to her and he kept glancing at her arms.

"Thank you." She replied quickly and almost ran to her seat which made her clumsy. She fell when she was close to the table and went flying across the room, landing on her arms. Pain exploded up her arms and before she could stop it she cried out in pain. When she looked up Rose and Alice were stood over her,ready to help her up while the rest of the class were all stood up looking to see what had happened. Miss Swan,do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Bella checked to make sure her arms were ok, making sure the sleeves were down and there was no blood coming through, before she answered."No sir I'm fine."

"Ok then, class take your seats,i would like to start the lesson now that everyone has arrived."

Bella went to her seat making sure she moved fast but not fast enough to make her fall again. The class went fast without Bella embarrassing herself again. She mostly just spoke to Rose and Alice but there was another girl at the table that seemed nice enough, her name was Angela and she lived next door to Bella. She was nice enough but Bella had learnt the hard way that people may start out nice but in the end they could turn around and make your life a living hell. Bella was friendly outside but inside she was securing herself against any chance that this Angela could hurt her like those other girls. At the end of the lesson the three of them headed off to their next lesson, which was history. This lesson was similar to English, she got to sit next to Rose and Alice, the teacher paid too much attention to her arms before Bella rushed to her seat but at least this time she caught herself before she ended up the same way as in English. There was just the three of them at the table for History which made Bella feel more secure. She had come to the conclusion that she could trust Rose and Alice like she knew she cold trust Cassie. The third lesson went the same and before she knew it, it was lunch. Bella wasn't looking forward to her lesson's after lunch. She knew that Jasper, Edward and Emmett were nice and that they would look out for her in the lessons but she didn't know them like she knew Rose and Alice. Although she had only known them for a day or two she felt that she was closer to them than she had ever felt possible. She had know Cassie for five years and she felt the same about her as her two new roommates. But the she had only spoken to the boys a little at the meal, other than that she didn't know them. At lunch they made their way towards the canteen, with stares being thrown at the back of Bella's head. She was new and had expected at least some attention from the students. What she didn't like was that the teachers all seemed to know who she was and they stared more than the students. She had been told on arrival that all the teachers knew about her 'problem' but she hadn't expected them to openly stare at her and her arms. It made her paranoid with all the eyes trained on her and she couldn't help but consistently keep pulling down her sleeves. She was in a sort of a trance when Jasper's voice suddenly shocked her and brought the canteen into focus, "You know if you want the sleeves to cover your hands, you should cut holes in them for your thumbs, they'll stay over your hands partly."

Her eyes flew up to meet his, "Errr, thanks. I''ll try that." He smiled at her before he turned hos attention back to his lunch. Bella looked around to notice that everyone was looking from Bella to Jasper with strange looks on their faces. She was saved from an explanation by the bell ringing. "Follow me to the lesson Bella." Jasper said as he stood from the table. They didn't speak much on the way to Geography. She went through the same routine with the teacher,introducing herself and then being told she could sit on Jasper's table. On the way to her seat she tripped again, but this time she wasn't as lucky as in her first lesson. When she landed she felt one of her partly healed cuts ripping open. Her cry of pain was extremely loud in the classroom as the teacher had just called for quiet. Blood immediately started to seep through her sleeve. Jasper was the first one to her while everyone else held back. Bella could hear the teacher tell everyone to get back. "Bella do you want to go to the nurse's office or sort it out yourself?" Bella could tell why she had asked this, she knew she could sort it out.

"I can sort it out if i can go to my room."

"Ok then, Jasper would you please escort her to her room, just in case something else happens?"

Jasper and the rest of the class were giving the teacher questioning looks, obviously the person was normally sent to the nurse, "Well Jasper are you going to or let her bleed anymore on the floor?"

"Sorry,of course i will." He replied quickly.

He started to help Bella get through the crowd of people.

A/N Ok I want to involve all you that has been reading my story. On my profile theres (hopefully if i can figure out how to) going to be a poll where you can help me out to decide whether Jasper should see her arms bare or not? So whether he should find out she self-harms or not ? Please vote as i don't know whether they should find out so soon!!! The next chapter will be out when i have got at least one person to vote lol


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I want to dedicate this chapter to CAMIMAE707 for being a great reviewer and to xforeverxedwardsx for reading through this before i typed it up :D

Chapter seven

On the way to the dorm Bella tried not to look at Jasper too much but she could feel his eyes boring into her every now and then. Neither of them spoke but she could tell he wanted to ask so many questions. They finally reached Bella's dorm and she slipped in heading straight to her drawers to get a new shirt. "I'm just going to bandage it and change my top."

"OK,if you need any help with the bandages just tell me." He said while going over to Alice's bed.

"Sure, Sure." She headed into the bathroom and as usual got her box out but instead of needing the blade she took her shirt off and looked at the damage. One of the larger cuts that had scabbed had been torn open and Bella sat admiring how the cut looked, it wasn't as neat as when she did it herself but it still looked beautiful like the others. She realized that since the fall her mind had been empty of the usual negative feelings. She felt good, even the stares that had been trained on her all day couldn't dispel the power and release the cuts created. She got out the freshly cleaned towel and a bandage ready she set about cleaning the cut as she would normally after using her blade,she applied disinfectant and after cleaning and bandaging the cut she put the clean top on that she had brought in with her. She headed out the bathroom to where Jasper was sat waiting, she had a feeling he was suspicious, well who wouldn't be. He was still sat on Alice's bed when Bella left the bathroom. When he saw her he stood up. "Everything Ok now?"

"yep, all cleaned up." As Bella reached for her bag she noticed she had chosen a top that had been recently washed and looking at it realized her mother must have been the one to wash it. Now for most people the fact that her mother had washed it wouldn't be a problem but Bella's mum had been known to shrink clothes. And as she reached for her bag the sleeve shrank down her arm and at the same time Jasper glanced at her arm. His eyes widened in surprise. his mouth was hanging open in shock. Before he could say or do anything Bella sprinted to her drawers and grabbed a different top and ran to the bathroom to change, again. When she came out again Jasper had managed to reign in his surprise. But the look on his face now was worse. It was a mixture of worry and pity. That was one of the worst things since people found out. They pitied her. She didn't want their pity. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. Before she could say anything to him, he spoke first. "Why?" That one word made Bella's anger evaporate. She had never really had to explain 'why' on her own. When her parents found out,she had Cassie to help explain. Her parents had explained to both schools and Bella had refused to speak the one time her parents had made her go to a psychologist.

"If i tell you, you've got to promise not to tell anyone at all including Alice."

"Why can't they know they're your roommates?"

"Because, like you just did and still do, they will pity me and that is the one thing i can't have. I already get it from the teachers at this dumb school?" Bella was starting to get angry again but Jasper's calm attitude seemed to keep it in check.

"The teachers know?" His eyes widened again at the new revelation.

"Of course, why do you think they've let me sit where i want, with you guys all the time. They've been told to make it easier on me." She grimaced at her last statement.

"Oh." Was Jasper's brilliant response.

"So, are you going to tell me, i promise not to tell anyone without your permission first." Bella sighed."Ok,in my last school,my friends convinced me to go to a party at someone's house. I lost them while they went to get a drink, and then one of the 'players' at the school dragged me into an empty room before anything happened i managed to get away from him but someone saw me leave the room and the rumour spread and everyone started thinking i was easy and making my life hell. Calling me names like slut and one day at home when all the names and problems were running through my head i accidentally cut myself. Looking down at the cut, it looked beautiful and simple. It helped as well, i felt normal again without the negative feelings and the voices chanting at me in my head. It was all from a little cut." Bella wasn't sure what his reaction to her story would be but what he said surprised her. "That's why you were so distant at the meal and around school. You seemed so wary of everyone except for Rose and Alice. You especially looked scared when guys walked close to you."

"I did." She hadn't noticed how she acted around other people.

"Yeah, errrm i was wondering if it doesn't sound rude or anything, can i see your arms properly?" Bella's eyes opened as wide as Jasper's had been earlier at his question. No one not even Cassie had wanted to see the extent to which she had done to her arms.

"O.....K" Warily, while watching Jasper's reaction, Bella started to roll up her sleeves while avoiding catching any of the marks. She kept going until both her arms were bare all the way up to her shoulders. Bella distinctly heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath as the light hit all her scars, the healing cuts and the few bandages she had. He seemed at a loss for words. Finally he was able to say something but his question made her question just how sane he was. "How many are there, do you know?" She decided that since he was the first one to act so calm on finding out and seeing the extent of her arms that she wanted to tell him. "Well, on my left arm there is roughly about 30 and on my right there is around 35. Why do you want to know how many? Everyone that has found out has either looked at me in disgust or as if I'm crazy. Why are you so calm? I don't understand it." She was getting worked up, so much had happened today and it was starting to catch up with her.

"Calm down Bella, would you prefer me to be looking at you with either of those looks. As to why i wanted ti know how many, well it's because I'm trying to see how much what happened has affected you. And I'm always calm so why would i be any different in this situation? But you need to calm down, sit down on the bed and take deep breaths." Jasper led Bella to her bed, sat her down on the end and watched her until she had calmed down. "Better?"

"Not really but i think we should go to our next lesson. Could you help me with my sleeves?"

She was still thrown by how Jasper had taken the situation so calmly but she was glad, she don't know how she would have been able to cope with school if he had acted like everyone else. The only person who had come close to reacting like Jasper had been Cassie and she'd still cried and started asking her questions non-stop."Sure I'll help but tell me if i hurt you." Slowly and carefully Jasper lowered her sleeves back down her arms."Are you going to be alright on your own in your next lesson?" Bella was still wary of people but was less so of Jasper and she was happy he was concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'll try not to fall over again." Jasper's smile at her attempt at making a joke caused Bella to smile back at him. It felt good to be smiling again without having to force it. Jasper led Bella to the door of her next class which was Philosophy and Ethics. It was this class that Bella was worried about. She didn't know anyone in this lesson and she would be forced to sit by complete strangers. Reluctantly Bella went up to the teacher and introduced herself. She noticed the all too familiar glance at her arms that she had seen all day off the teachers. Sighing she was directed to a table that was occupied by a boy and girl so Bella would be able to sit on one side of the table without having to worry about her arms being hit or sitting next to a stranger. the two people who were already sat at her table seemed nice enough, they told her that they were called Meya and Kaleb and throughout the lesson Bella came to realize that they were a couple. They were a cute couple that Bella could tell just from looking at how they acted around each other that they were happy together. They were easy to talk to but again Bella was wary of letting her guard down around people. The lesson went quickly and all too soon it was time for her to head to her last lesson of the day. Biology with Emmett and Edward. She left the room after a swift goodbye to Meya and Kaleb and slowly made her way to her biology room. Entering the classroom, she noticed more pairs of eyes turned in her direction than usual. News obviously traveled fast in this school, the teacher acted the same as every other teacher had that day. He directed her to a table with Emmett,Edward and another guy she didn't know sat at the table. She sat on the available seat next Edward and across from Emmett."Bella, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Rose's and Alice's new roommate Bella."

"Hey" Jacob said in a deep husky voice.

"Hi" Bella replied in a near-whisper. Luckily no one commented on how her voice was so quiet and shook on the one word she had managed to force between her lips. The lesson went by quick and before she knew it, it the end of the school day. On the way out the room she walked next to Edward and they were talking about anything and everything when she found herself falling forward, but before she came into contact with the floor she felt a strong hand catch her wrist and pull her back onto her feet. Edward had been the one to grab her wrist as she fell. "Thanx" she said while she could feel the blush painting her cheeks a deep red. "Your welcome,just watch where your walking , it helps." He replied as he turned to continue walking out the door. Bella noticed a girl glaring at her while glancing at Edward's back walking away. Bella wondered what could have made this girl have such a strong reaction to her but paid it no more attention as she followed Edward out the door. When she left the room Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting outside the door for her Emmett and Edward. Bella was happy to see that Jasper had stuck to his word as none of the others were looking at her any differently. Jasper himself was also looking the same as before the geography incident.

"We're getting take away and we're going to watch some movies,is that Ok? How was your first day? What take away do you want to get? Were you Ok in the lesson by yourself,if not one of us could transfer to your class?"

"Alice, Alice let's get back to your dorm room and then you can bombard poor Bella with your questions." Jasper put his arm around her shoulder in an effort to stop her bouncing up and down so much. She truly looked like a pixie when she acted like this. As a group they all made their way to the girls dorm.

A/N This is an extra long chapter as requested by CAMIMAE707 I will try and keep them all this long but it might not always happen :D but i hope you enjoyed reading!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here's another long chapter for you

This one is dedicated to edwardsfallenangel who helped me write part of this you should all check out her story which is brill and also xforeverxedwardsx story as well

The walk to the dorm was uneventful but as soon as they were through the door it was like a tornado had entered. Alice was telling the boys to go get the takeaway, what to get, also to get snacks. "And when you come back i expect all the food to still be there, Emmett." Rosalie said to their retreating backs and Emmett turned round to blow her a kiss. When the boys had left, Rose and Alice turned to look at Bella with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "What do you think to a makeover while we wait?" Alice's grin grew wider while she asks making Bella seem as though she had no choice. Which in fact was true, they forced her into the bathroom with some clothes they had picked out for her to change into. She could hear them giggling away in the other room as she changed into a deep blue long-sleeved top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. When she left the bathroom after checking her arms were covered. She was dragged in front of a mirror by Rose but they turned her round so her back was to the mirror instead. With expert hands Alice and Rose started working on her hair and make-up while demanding that she sit still. Bella was restless, she had never been one for dressing up or putting make-up on. After about 20 minutes they had both declared that they were finished with a flourish they span her round so was facing the mirror. She gasped loudly, she was surprised that the beautiful girl she could see in the mirror was her. Granted she still wasn't as beautiful as Rose or Alice but Bella felt she could stand next to them without wanting to hide in a thick hoody as she normally does. "Well,what do you think?" The pixie was out again and Alice wouldn't stop bouncing in place.

"You guys are miracle workers, how did you turn me beautiful?" Bella asked without tearing her gaze from the girl in the mirror, worried if she turned away she would become the damaged girl she usually saw when she looked in the mirror.

"We didn't need to do much, you have such natural beauty. We just expanded on that." Rosalie answered her. Just as Bella was going to argue back the guys came into the room with their arms full of bags. "Right, we are not watching girlie films tonight. And to make sure of that, we are holding the food hostage until you agree to our films." Emmett said as soon as they were in the room.

"What films did you have in mind?" Rosalie asked while walking towards Emmett and Jasper to take the take-away to put on plates for everyone.

"Well, we have Never back down, Dog soldiers, Underworld and the Lost Boys. Take your pick." Alice and Rose exchanged looks before they answered.

"Fine, we'll watch never back down and underworld." Bella was wondering why they had agreed so quickly. When she saw Alice incline her head towards the kitchen. "We'll get the food onto plates if you guys set up never back down for us to watch first." The three girls walked into the kitchen,"Why did you agree so quickly?" Rosalie replied with a superior smirk on her face.

"What they don't realize is that there are plenty of guys in never back down who don't have shirts on most of the time and both me and Alice like underworld. Simple, hot guys in the first one to make them jealous ad a great film with great clothes in the second one." She finished explaining with a cheeky smile on while Alice had copied the smile.

"Oh" Was all Bella could think to reply. Once the food was set up on plates they called the guys to come help carry the plates through to where they were watching the films. Finally they all sat down to watch the films. Bella couldn't hep but smile throughout both fims. In the first, neither Rose nor Alice stopped talking about how hot the guys were which made Emmett and Jasper clench their teeth while Edward just smiled at how jealous the guys were. In the second one, they didn't stop talking about the clothes choices which had all three guys groaning and complaining all the way through.

"So we have enough time for another film,have any suggestions boys?" Alice asked with an innocent expression plastered on her face.

"No way, we are not picking it and you and Rose are not picking it either!!!" Emmett exploded and the other two boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who can choose?" Rose asked.

"Bella!" Alice jumped up quickly and ran to stand in front of Bella. "pick the next film please?"

"Ok,OK down pixie down." Bella said while walking to where she kept her DVD's to get one of her favorite films."This is not your average guy/girl films so watch it with an open mind." She put the film in the dvd player and pressed play. She then settled back into her seat in front of Alice on the floor while Eragon started. When the others groaned Bella turned and glared at them until they quietened down. When the film actually started and it got going the others were quiet. Before the film finished the events since coming to the boarding school caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep leaning back against the settee. The next thing she knew she could hear quiet voices around her,"Jasper, Bella's fallen asleep can you help me get her to the bed? Do you think we should change her into her pajamas?"

"No,let her sleep, trying to change her could wake her and she looked exhausted earlier." The calm voice of Jasper came from her left. She felt herself lifted and carried t her bed. She settled into a deep sleep while the others went to their own beds after the boys left. In the morning Bella woke well rested and she sat up to find both Alice and Rose still asleep,which gave her time to think. She had gotten through her first day of lessons and had not felt the urge to use her blade that was hidden away. It may have been due to a previous cut that had teared open again. Or it could have been due to the fact that she had more friends here who she could truly trust. Of course Cassie would always be her number one but it was nice having more than one person to go to when she wanted to talk. After sitting there for a bit the three girls alarms went off and they all started getting ready, each taking turns in the shower. When they were all dressed they did make-up and hair, well Alice and Rose did Bella's and their own while she sat patiently for them to finish. Her first three lessons went by quickly and without anything eventful happening, there were also less stares from both the students and teachers. When they went into the canteen the boys had already gotten a table. After getting their own food the girls joined them. Bella was sat next to Edward and they started talking about lessons and their interests,she found out that she had the same sort of interests as Edward and they spent most of lunch discussing books. When Alice cut in, Bella found that she had really enjoyed talking with Edward and was looking forward to being able to have another conversation with him.

"We should have another movie night tonight. At the boys dorm though as you have more room."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. When Emmett spoke up,"If Bella will pick the films." They all turned their heads to look expectantly at her.

"Why me?"

"You were able to choose a film that we all liked. That Eragon was brilliant last night. Normally either the girls or us guys complain all the way through whichever film we happen to be watching." Edward replied to her this time and threw Bella a dazzling smile.

"Uh sure,if you all want me to?"

"yes!" They all shouted at the same time. Smiling they all separated for their next lessons when the bell rang. Bella and Jasper headed for their geography lesson together, "How's your arm?" En quired Jasper in a whisper as they entered the room.

"Fine, thank you. It's healing at a normal rate."

"Good" The lesson went by without any incidents and before Bella knew it both geography and philosophy and ethics had flown by and it was time for biology.

Sitting in her seat next to Edward she felt someone's eyes boring into her. She turned her head and there was the girl who had glared at her yesterday. Bella quickly looked away and started on her work. Throughout the hour she could feel the girls gaze on her every now and then. It was with relief that, at the end of the hour, Bella packed her stuff away and started walking out the room with Edward right behind her. Once again she tripped,but over a table leg this time, and again felt her wrist being caught and she was righted.

"I'm beginning to think your really clumsy Bella. Why don't you watch where your walking, it helps." Edward said with a smirk.

"yeah,I've always been clumsy. It was a good job you were here, that could have been painful." Bella replied while fighting a smile threatening to come onto her lips.

"Yep. So plans still on for tonight?"

"yeah, I'll be round yours like we agreed."

"Cool. Don't forget to bring those that we agreed you would with you" He said mysteriously while giving Bella a mischievous smile.

"Sure, sure. I'll remember. If you'll excuse me i just need to phone my friend but I'll see you later."

"yea,can't wait to see what you bring." Yelled Edward as he walked swiftly towards his dorm. Bella made her way to the edge of the woods that bordered the east side of the grounds. Making sure she had a signal she decided to ring home first.

"Hello" It was her dad that answered.

"Hey dad, it's Bella."

"hey Bells, how's the school so far?"

"It's good, actually no it's great. My two room mates, Alice and Rose, are lovely although they like to dress me up and do my hair and make-up a lot. Also their friends Jasper,Emmett and Edward are great too. We had a movie night last night and it was brilliant."

"I'm glad to hear it Bella. How are you dealing with your 'problem'?"

"Dad, why do you have to call it my 'problem'?"

"It's just easier to deal with Bells, please answer me?"

"It's fine,i fell over yesterday and a healing one teared open but other than that it's fine."

"Glad to hear it. Although it's a shame one opened but it's healing ok again right?"

"yep it's almost scabbing again already."

"Good, you should call Callie tonight, i know she'd like to hear how your doing."

"Sure dad, i was planning on doing it after our call. Tell mum i love her and i'll see you both soon."

"Bye bells." With that she put the phone down. Leaning against a tree, Bella stared into the darkness of the woods while she cleared her mind before calling Cassie. Her conversation with Cassie went similarly except Bella was curious about the cousin. "Cass, have you found out who the cousin is?"

"No, why,is there a problem? Oh god. Is there someone causing trouble?"

"No Cass, every thing's fine. I was just wondering. Cass just breathe. Sorry but i need to go but I'll call you some other time and promise me you won't beat yourself up about this?"

"Ok, if your sure Bella i promise. Bye."

They both hung up at the same time. Bella made her way to her room to sort out what films she should take for that night. After arriving she finally decide to take Accepted, Big Stan and Lords of Dogtown. Realizing she still had an hour till they had agreed to meet at the boys dorm, Bella decided to catch up on her reading. Getting comfortable on her bed she plugged her ipod into her earphones and selected on of her favourite bands, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus to listen to while getting her book out of the drawer by her bed. Twilight had been a birthday present of Cassie last year and since she had read it the first time it had rapidly become her favourite book. Before she knew it her hour was up and so she got off the bed to leave for the boys dorm. Picking up her bag on the way out. She left her ipod on but changed to listen to another of her favourite bands, Hawthorne Heights, the songs these sang usually matched the mood she was in at the time. At the minute it was one of the rare moments when it didn't match. She was heading through the corridors when she felt someone grab her arm and slam her back against the wall. Bella could now see,with her back to the wall, that it was the girl from their biology class that had her pinned. Bella still had her music in and so the girl reached up and yanked the earphones out of her ears.

"Listen here, Bella." The girl spat in a very whiny shrill voice, putting her face inches from Bella's. "I know your background, I've heard all about it from my cousin."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mess with me, you know what i mean and if you want it to stay secret then i suggest you avoid getting any closer to Edward. He's mine. He may not know it yet but he will. Just so you know who your messing with, I'm Chloe and if you know what's good for you, you'll remember that." With that she slammed Bella back into the wall so her head smashed into the wall. When she let go Bella slumped to the floor with her head spinning. Chloe turned and sauntered down the corridor. After that Bella couldn't handing trying to act normal. So instead of going for the boys dorm she headed back the way she had come heading for her dorm. On the way she texted Alice to make excuses for not going.

What she didn't notice was Edward was standing slightly down the corridor and she had left her bag where it had fallen in the floor by a classroom. He bent down to pick it up and decided to tell the others what had happened rather than follow her, he didn't know what he would say to her. It was a matter better left for the girls to talk about and handle. If he had known what she did to deal with the problems then he would have followed her to help rather than allow her to do that, but he didn't know. he headed towards his dorm room hoping Alice and Rose would know how to deal with Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/M This is only a short chapter as i wanted to get this part out of the way as the next part is crucial and needed its own chapter. LoL enjoy.

Chapter nine

It wasn't until she was actually inside the dorm that she realized that she didn't her bag anymore. She decided to leave getting it back till later. Before going into the bathroom she took her ipod off and placed it on the table by her bed. Hearing her phone beep she saw that Alice had replied.

*** Are you Ok? Me and Rose could come back if you wanted? ***

She replied quickly worried that they would come back before she could reassure them and deprive her of the time she needed to clear her whirring thoughts.

*** I'm Ok, just tired. You stay there and have fun. I left the films in my back by room 302. I dropped it there and didn't realise ***

*** Ok, if your sure. Edward found your back on the way here. Thanks for the films they look good. ***

Pleased that they wouldn't be returning to the room for a while she went into the bathroom. Once she was settled on th floor with her back leaning against the bath she got the blade, towel, antiseptic and bandages out of their hiding place under the sink. She now had the task of finding somewhere for the new cut. She realised she couldn't do anymore on her arms. She knew that this is what she needed so she sat for a few minutes considering her options. She decided that the best place for this and the easiest place to hide the cuts would be on her legs. So placing the towel under her leg to stop the blood that would start to flow soon from staining the floor. She brought the blade to the skin on her leg about 5cms above her knee and slowly she pushed the clean, sharp edge along the fragile skin to create a cut. While this was happening someone came into the dorm and came straight over to knock on the bathroom door startling Bella and causing her to cut her leg deeper than she had intended it to be. She yelped quietly trying not to alert whoever it was that was banging on the door. "I'll be out in a minute. I'm not feeling too well."

"Bella it's Jasper. Edward heard what happened with Chloe and told us. I know what your doing so you might as well let me in. I'm on my own, the others are watching the films you supplied us with. Let me in, you don't have to do this we can talk about it. It'll help without causing yourself more harm." Bella couldn't let herself deal with this but she felt even worse knowing Edward and now the others knew what had happened in the hall. She didn't really have a choice but to let Jasper in and she was truly worried about the cut, they'd never been that deep before. Sighing, she reached over, trying to stop the blood, and unlocked the door. Jasper walked in and stopped in the middle of the room when he saw her leg and the amount of blood already on the towel, his eyes widened momentarily. He then quickly shot in to help, showing his calm in any situation again, he applied pressure to the sounds to try and stop the bleeding. "Elevate your leg, it will help stop the bleeding." He was still as calm as usual obviously nothing phased Jasper for long. Doing as he told her, Bella tried to calm down. She needed something to keep her mind off worrying about the depth of the cut. Luckily Jasper seemed to sense she wasn't as calm as she looked.

"Why your leg this time?"

"I haven't got any space left on my arms, it could cause problems if i try to cut where there's already scars and the easiest place i could think of to hide he cuts on is my . I didn't mean to cut so deep but when you started banging on the door it startled me. Ho do you know what your doing?"

"Oh, Edwards dad is a doctor and he thought we all needed to learn the basic first aid. He spent quite a bit of the summer, when he wasn't at the hospital, teaching us what he thought we should know. Turns out he was right,it did come in handy." He turned to give her an encouraging smile."I'm sorry i startled you, i was just worried about what i knew you were doing in here."

"It's ok. I'm the one that's cutting myself"

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"No,I'm ok but thank you for asking anyway. Where do the other's think you are?"

"To get some more snacks, you've seen how much Emmett eats so he was eager for me to get more."

"Oh,Ok"

"The bleedings stopped, let me clean it up for you?"

"NO!" Jasper looked up at her shocked when she raised her voice.

"Why not?" His confusion showed in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry for shouting but i can do it, you should get back to the others, they'll be wondering where you are and you still need to get the snacks you promised them." This was only partly the truth. Bella wanted to see what the new cut looked like before she covered it up to let it heal. That wasn't something she was about to let Jasper see.

"Are you sure? I can wait and you could come to watch the films with us, the others miss you." This shocked Bella, she wasn't used to having so many friends and them to care so much about her especially as jasper knew about the self-harming.

"It's Ok. I think I'm just going to relax after this and i prefer to do the bandaging myself to make sure its done as best as possible. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch though." She finished her reassurances with a smile that she hoped would ease jasper's concerns.

"Ok, but if you need anything contact one of us. None of us want to see you hurt."

"Sure, sure I will." After Bella was sure that Jasper had left the dorm room and was well on his way back to the others, she looked down to admire the new cut. As it was deeper than she had ever done before , it looked different. She wouldn't let it go that deep again it was too deep but it still held the same beauty as the rest of her cuts. After going through her usual ritual of cleaning up and feeling better both from the cut and what jasper had said she settled back onto her bed to carry on reading twilight and putting thrice on this time on her ipod. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep still on top of the bed but luckily she had changed into her pajamas before reading.

A/N So heres this chapter, just to let you know this will be an Edward/Bella fan fiction but before this can happen Bella needs to regain her trust in people and i thought that Jasper would be the perfect person to do this. I was wondering if anyone wanted the next chapter to be from Edwards point of view, I've never tried to do it but if its what you wanted i can give it a go. if yes please let me know in your review and let me know where you want his point of view to start from loL :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Ok seeing as i had so many people say that wanted an Edwards point of view so here you go, it may not be very good, I've never tried doing his pov lol but bear with me the next chapter will be Bella's pov and a crucial chapter :D

Chapter 10

I was on my way to meet Bella, i had decided that since she only felt comfortable around me and the others that it might be helpful if she didn't walk to my dorm on her own. it was strange how wary she was, it was as though she expected everyone to hate her or say something. When i first met her at the meal, she hardly spoke but since she chose the film last night she's a bit better. When i was near to room 302 i suddenly heard someone's voice i tried to avoid at the best of times, but this time it was what she was saying that was so bad.

"Just so you know who your messing with, I'm Chloe and if you know what's good for you, you'll remember that." This girl was obsessed with me, i had made it clear countless times that i wasn't interested but she didn't get the picture. I moved slightly so i could see who she was talking to and was shocked and angry that it was Bella. Chloe slammed Bella into the wall, i saw her head hit the wall sickeningly hard. With that Chloe let go, turned round and sauntered off leaving Bella slumping to the ground. Chloe didn't notice me stood here for which i was grateful for, but before i could go and see if Bella was Ok she leapt up and ran the other way taking her phone out of her pocket, she was probably texting Alice to get out of tonight. I was about to go after her when i realised she had dropped her bag and she had left it behind. I knew Bella still didn't feel completely comfortable round me and so i felt it would be better if i told the others what i had seen and overheard and then see what they thought was the best way to deal with it.

Reaching the dorm, everyone else was there already, waiting for me and Bella clearly. They were eager to see what films she had chosen tonight. It was strange at how she was able to choose films that all of them liked. When the other's saw Edward come in on his own carrying Bella's backpack they all looked worried. Alice was the first one to actually say anything though. "What happened? Where's Bella? She sent me a text to say she wasn't feeling well but why have you got her bag? What did you do?" She had started to get angry and storm over to Edward when Jasper caught her arm. "Give him a chance to explain Alice."

When her face had lost some of it's anger Edward started the story of coming upon Chloe threatening Bella and her reaction once Chloe left. "Why would she threaten her though,she hasn't even spoken to Bella before?"

"I don't know." Edward could tell they were all worried but no one had any solutions to the problem. The weird thing was Jasper looked even more worried then everyone else and just after his explanation of what happened, he said,"I think I'm going to get more snacks. We didn't get many and you know how much we all eat." He was looking pointingly at Emmett who just smiled back. Jasper quickly ran out the room all of them looking confused at his quick escape but they just shrugged it off and chose one of the films to put on. Halfway through the film Jasper returned with a couple of bags of shopping which Emmett immediately seized. Edward was suspicious, he had been gone for over an hour when it should have only taken him around half that time. The weirdest thing was, it looked like he had blood on him shoe, but before Edward could take a closer look he took his shoes off and threw them in his wardrobe. Edward wondered how he could have possibly gotten blood on his shoe but decided to forget about it. He couldn't ask Jasper so if he didn't tell them what was going on he was sure it was for a good reason. They watched the three films that Bella had chosen for them and they found out that again she had chosen films that none of them could complain about. Going to bed that night Edward found his mind wandering to the mystery that was Bella Swan. The weird thing was that although he hadn't known her long,he felt a certain connection to her and he was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

When he woke up he went through his normal routine and headed to his lessons, wondering what could happen and deciding to keep a close eye on how Chloe reacted around Bella. The others had also decided that Bella shouldn't be allowed to be on her own while they were around the school, this was to stop Chloe cornering her again. they weren't telling Bella about this plan but there was no reason that she know. Jasper seemed to be paying close attention to Bella when she walked and at lunch Edward could tell why, when she sat down she winced slightly and every time she moved she moved her legs she looked like she was trying to hold in a scream of pain. This confused him even more, one – why was Bella acting this way? and two- does Jasper know something that they didn't?

Deciding to ask him later and after they had organized a trip for later, they had infuriated Alice by restricting her shopping time, which she hated but Bella had managed to calm her down with information on the film, Underworld three. Edward and Bella had also made a bet on if he could annoy her by talking during the film which should be fun.

A/N Ok this is going into chapter eleven and so i am stopping

sorry again about how short it is but i'm not very good at edwards pov so i was wondering if anyone wanted to do that for me? If so say so in the review or pm me It would be great if someone would like to? :D chapter eleven will be out soon


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey this next chapter is a crucial part of the story so hope you like it

also can you all do me a favour and check out one of my friends story its brilliant her name is EdwardsfallenAngel and also xforeverxedwardsx story which is also amazing also camimae707 story which is also brilliant :D Thank you and enjoy

chapter ten

In the morning Bella could sense that her leg would not be a bother today, it felt fine as she got up and went about getting ready for her lessons. Alice and Rose did as they usually did, they did her hair and make-up once she was dressed. They allowed her to put her music through her dock but once they heard the type of music she was putting on the demanded she put her earphones back in. Neither had mentioned what Edward had overheard the day before and for that she was grateful. They did both say how good she was at choosing films that made them all watch silently. "Even Emmett didn't make any comments throughout all three films, that is a first. So from now you are our film guru." Rose said with a grin. Bella could feel herself grin in response.

"You ready to head out now?" Alice was impatiently stood by the door bouncing up and down.

"yeah, why are you so keyed up this morning, have you got hold of the caffeine again." Rose teased as they all headed out the door.

"No, but i do want to go shopping today after school. Do you two want to come? We can see if the guys wanna go and we can go to the cinemas as well?"

"Sounds good." Bella answered for them, "And I'm sure you'll expect me to choose the film as well?"

"Why of course oh wise film guru!" Both of the girls shouted at the same time.

Giggling they made their way to their first lesson. The day went quite quickly and at lunch the girls put their idea to the guys who all agreed to go, "But we have to restrict your shopping time Alice last time you took us our feet felt like they had fallen off when you finished" Edward warned.

"How restricted" The pixie looked truly terrifying.

"Oh well, we think 2-3 hours is enough time and its best to ease Bella into your extreme shopping don't you agree?" Jasper, ever the calm one tried to calm the pixie who was now glaring at the guys.

"If it helps, I've chosen a film for us to watch." Bella cut in, Alice turned to look at Bella and the glare turned into a smile.

"Really, what are we seeing?" She was bouncing again, the restrictions forgotten, for now.

"Well, Underworld 3 has just come out and that is perfect as we've all seen the other two and liked them but you two,"She was pointing at Rose and Alice," are sitting one side of me, while you three, "Now pointing at Jasper, Emmett and Edward,"Are sitting the other side. that is so if you girls want to talk about the clothes you won't be annoying the guys and if you want to talk about something guys you won't annoy the girls."

"Won't we annoy you with our conversations?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nope, talking in cinemas doesn't bother me. You can talk all you want and I'll just block you out." All of their eyes were on Bella with skeptical looks.

"I'll take you up on that challenge." Edward said while Bella laughed.

"Alright, your on. Do you guys wanna make any bets?" The others quickly set who they thought would win. The bell ringing brought them out of their own little world which they seemed to dwell in during the lunch period. Again the lessons went quickly and before she knew it, it was time for the shopping trip and they were discussing who would go in which car.

"I want to drive my car." Three voices said at once, they happened to belong to Alice, Emmett and Edward.

Bella always the one to end up sorting out disputes that occurred, thought of a solution.

"Guys, we have three cars and six people, why don't we go two in each car?" They all considered it for a minute and then after a couple of minutes of discussion they decided that Jasper would go in Alice's car, Rose in Emmett's and Bella had the pleasure of going in Edwards Vanquish, which she was looking forward to.

Last night in her dreams Bella had had a dream involving Chloe and when she had woken up she had decided, she was not going to let anyone get her down anymore if she could help it. If this girl wanted her to stay away from Edward, well she was going to have to make her. It was strange but Bella could tell she was starting to trust the five of them as if she'd known them for years. She also found that she liked being able to trust them.

She knew something was going to happen with Chloe, once again she had felt her gaze on her all day at different times. Each time she has been near Edward, so she knew she wasn't going to take the threat seriously. She didn't know how she was going to deal with everyone knowing but she would deal with it when she needed to.

Heading to the cars they split up and Bella was getting excited to be going in the sleek black Aston Martin. Slipping into the cool interior of the car she looked around and marveled at the design of the interior of the car. (I can't describe so if you want to see one type Aston martin vanquish into Google LoL) Alice led the way with Emmett coming after and Edward in the back. It took them less than an hour to reach the main shopping area of the town. The car hadn't even fully stopped when Alice was at Bella's door and pulling her out the car. "Come on, I have a restriction, so we need to get going. I want to get you some new outfits and shoes and dresses and just come on shopping!" Bella laughed and tried to not fall over as Alice dragged her into the nearest designer shop.

She noticed that everyone else was able to keep up with the pixie. They must be used to her and her shopping. "It's best if you just go along with her. We'll try and save you sometimes but Alice is a force to be reckoned with when she gets started." Edward was smiling while talking in her ear. Bella only had time to smile in response before Alice was throwing clothes into her arms for her to try on. When the pile was threatening to tip her over Alice dragged her over to the dressing rooms. "Now try these on and I'll decide whether to get them or not." Bella knew better than to argue on this point and went in to start the torture that was clothes shopping with Alice. When it came to the 10th or 11th outfit Bella noticed that there were short-sleeved top's in the pile. "Alice!"

"What is it now Bella?" Alice came into the room with a sigh.

"I am not having any short-sleeved tops and you know that, why give them me. I am not trying them on."

"Awww, but Bella you would look lovely in short-sleeves. I am refusing to leave until you try at least one on."

"You can stand there all week but I won't try one on."

"Fine, all week is it." Alice had smirk on her face.

"Jasper, help your girlfriend is bullying me!" Jasper entered the dressing room with a smile on his face. "And how exactly is she bullying you?"

"She's trying to make me wear a short-sleeved top"

"Alice, what have I told you about making people try on clothes they don't want to?"

"I don't care Jasper, I don't understand why she won't try short-sleeved tops on at all."

"I have my reason's Alice. I don't want to talk about it. Either get rid of the short-sleeves or I'm leaving." Alice looked murderously at Bella and continued to stand there with her arms crossed, it became obvious she was not going to budge on this topic. Bella grabbed her bag and walked past Alice and Jasper and straight out the shop ignoring the others. She had no idea where she was going but decided on a direction and just headed in that direction. After about 5 minutes she retrieved her ipod from her bag and listened to Skillet for a while, they were generally good at calming her down slightly. It was working, after listening to Eating me away at max volume she noticed that there was someone stood next to her. It was a girl of about the same age as Bella, from what Bella could tell she stood at about 5 foot 6, she had short red hair that was spiked expertly. She was tall, slim and had a dark and mysterious aura to her. The girl was wearing tight, black skinny jeans that had slight Grey skulls printed down the sides, her top was a deep red long-sleeved and also tight fitting. She had a leather jacket on over the top but it was left open to show off the top. Her shoes were a black, converse style shoes but they were also made of leather. The girl also had a pair of earphones in and she noticed the girl was smiling friendly at her. She decided to be daring and took an earphone out to talk while the girl did the same,obviously with the same intent.

"Hey, what are you listening to." The girls voice matched Bella's first impression of the girl, friendly but mysterious, it made Bella even more intrigued to get to know her.

"Skillet, and you?" As soon as she had said the name of the band her face had split into a grin.

"Simply plan. by the way my names Nat-Kyo (A/N This is actually by brill friend who likes to be referred to as this LoL Love ya hehe)"

"I love that band, my names Bella."

"Cool,so Bella do you go school round here?"

"Yeah the boarding school, not far away."

"How weird, that is where i go. I need to go now but i hope to see you again. When your not so annoyed at someone." She walked off with a small smile on her lips.

"yeah see you." Bella's mood had improved greatly after listening to Skillet and meeting Nat-kyo, it was a weird name, but it suited her perfectly.

Having had time to think Bella thought it was best if she went and found her friends. Wandering back to the area where she had ran off from them she saw them sat at some benches near the shop she had stormed out of. Bella felt guilty when she noticed that Alice was sat on Jasper's lap and that her face was tear-stained. Everyone else looked uncomfortable and were looking out for Bella. It was Edward that noticed Bella first, he locked eyes with her and a smile lit his face up, he instantly spoke to the others and they all looked in her direction, Alice still had tears running down her face. When she was within a foot of them they all leapt on her in order to hug her, again she had to hold back cries of pain. The biggest hug came from Alice of all people, she even surpassed Emmett's bear hug.

"I'm sorry Bella, can you forgive me? Please."

"Of course i do. I'm sorry i let my temper out way my common sense. I do have a valid reason for the long-sleeves but I'm not comfortable in myself to let everyone know, can you just be patient and I'll tell you when I'm ready?"

"Ok, what time does the film start?" Her way of changing the subject so quickly shocked Bella but luckily Edward helped her out and answered.

"In half an hour, we should go get tickets and get ready, come one i have a bet to win." And with that, all arguments had been forgotten and the high that Bella had, had at the start of this was back. As a group they headed for the cinema. To say the least, the film was eventful, Edward tried his hardest to distract and annoy Bella throughout the film by talking and nudging her every so often and yet he still lost the bet. They even made sure she had been able to watch the film by asking her plenty of questions. She was able to answer every question and in the end Edward admitted defeat. They decided to walk to get some food from a take-away or something nearby then going back to the dorms. After they decided on a McDonald's, as it was the nearest place, they headed inside, it tuned out to be a massive order mainly due to Emmett but they were all laughing and joking on their way out. They had left the staff in a bit of chaos due to the size and they couldn't help but laugh. Again the split up into the three car, Bella was able to admire the gorgeousness (that is now a word btw lol) of the vanquish again on the way back.

"Do you mind if i put a CD on?" She inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, sure help yourself." He indicated the glove compartment of his car.

"No need, i have a CD in my bag." With that she rummaged in her bag for a few seconds before pulling out one of her favourite bands of all time. Linkin Park. Once the CD had loaded and the familiar chords of the music were streaming from the speakers Bella glanced at Edward to gauge his reaction to this certain band. His face had split into a massive grin, and she was relieved to see he liked them. they struck up a conversation on their favourite songs and concerts etc and before they knew it, they were back at the school.

The rest of the night was uneventful and Bella went bed happy as she had managed another day without the use of the blade but little did she know that was going to change the following day.

A/N Ok this was going to be a major chapter and it kind of is but not the way i meant but i promise in the next one something big will happen LoL This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nat-Kyo or just Nat LoL


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next day, the good mood from yesterday was still present. It was a surprise when Alice and Rose didn't insist on doing her hair and make-up and so this left Bella free to do her basic, natural look. Lately she had needed her ipod to keep her mind calm at points in the day when she wasn't able to escape to the bathroom. All day Alice kept glancing at Bella when she didn't think that Bella could see. The day went as normal with only the strange behaviour of Alice but everyone else seemed to be acting the same as before.

Walking into the canteen at lunch, Bella tripped as she was making her way to their table and she nearly landed on her arms but at the last minute she was able to put her hands out to catch her and only grazed her hands slightly. Everyone in the immediate area had turned round to see what was happening and her friends on her table were making their way over to help her. Jasper looked the most worried; obviously to make sure her arms were ok. Blushing Bella stumbled the rest of the way to meet them and together they made their way to the table. "Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked who was sat on her left. She had Edward sat on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I stopped any major damage by catching myself with my hands; I only grazed the palms of my hands." She gave them all a reassuring smile. The rest of the day went ok but walking to Biology with Edward she had her music in, again, and it seemed like date when Chloe appeared in the corridor her song changed and the All-American Rejects song Give's you hell came on. Bella had to smile to herself when she noticed the glare that Chloe had directed at her and she sensed Edward tense at her side when he noticed Chloe stood in the corridor. Bella pushed him playfully into the room while giving Chloe a cheeky smile to show her she couldn't intimidate her anymore. Chloe, if it was possible, looked even more furious when she saw how Bella and Edward acted around each other. She knew that her stunt with Edward would cost her when Chloe finally caught up with her but she wasn't about to let someone like her ruin her life and make her feel insignificant anymore. The lesson went as usual; she joked and laughed along with Edward, Emmett and Jacob while she could feel the glares that Chloe was throwing in her direction. When she left the classroom at the end of the lesson, she told Edward that she wanted to phone Cassie again and he left her to do it in private. Like last time she headed for the edge of the wood's but when she was in a corridor near the exit, Chloe appeared from a side corridor with a couple more girls with her to stop her getting out the door.

"Get out of my way" Bella was not letting her get her way and she wasn't letting her corner her like this, she nearly shouted the demand.

"Now why would I do that? I have a score to settle with you first." She motioned for her friends, there appeared to about 6-7 of them, to move round me so i couldn't run. I didn't know what she planned to do but the corridor was empty, there was definitely no help coming.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson for not staying away from MY Edward."

And with that Chloe grabbed hold of Bella's hair and yanked it back so her neck was strained. Bella screamed out in pain and shock. That wasn't the worst of it though. Chloe signalled to her friends who held onto Bella so she couldn't move and Chloe pulled one of Bella's sleeves up, "Look, my cousin was telling the truth about this as well. What do you think we should do about this girls?" She asked the girls that were still surrounding her with a sneer. One of the girls, Bella couldn't see which, shouted out an answer. "Help her feel the pain she wants from the cuts."

"Hmmm, that sounds good. Would you like us to help you Bella. You obviousy do this to help and so let me be a good friend and help." Chloe held out her hand and she was handed a pocket knife, which she then proceded to to go over a few of the cuts that were on her arm. Bella just looked on in shock, these cuts didn't look the same. They were long and deep and just looked horrible, each time the knife touched her Bella cried out in pain. Nobody seemed to be able to hear her, which made Bella feel even worse, for some reason she felt as though they might kill her. After Chloe had cut open about 5 of the cuts she dropped her arm. She hoped it was over but with a malicious smile she lifted up her other arm and started to roll up that sleeve as well. She held the edge of the knife against one of the most recent of Bella's cut but instead of cutting, she left it poised there.

"I'll leave this arm intact if you swear to me that you'll stop talking and hanging out with Edward. Can you do that?"

Through her sobs Bella answered in a shaky voice. "No, i can't do that, and i'm not about to let you take control of my life!" With that she lifted up her arm that Chloe had already mutilated and swung it round to punch Chloe hard in the face. The hit was so hard that Chloe fell back and landed against the wall. Her friends instinctively backed away from Bella, she let those girls run but she wasn't about to let Chloe get away that easily. kicking the pocket knife away from her Bella leapt on her and started kicking, punching and scratching the hated girl infront of her.

Suddenly Bella felt herself being lifted off Chloe and Jasper was stood in front of her, he quickly saw her arm and took his coat off and covered her arm with it. Jasper started speaking calming words to her while she was still struggling to get out of who she assumed to be Emmett's grasp. it was obviously a loosing battle but she was still furious with how Choe had treated her. She could see that Alice was trying to help Chloe up but she wasn't having that. She pushed Alice away and once she was up she strode over to stand in front of Bella. Which made her even angrier and she tried even harder to get out of Emmett's grasp. Chloe smiled evily at Bella before saying in a loud voice. "Do you think they'd still treat you like this if they knew what you did to yourself?" Bella was shocked and for the first time she stopped struggling and looked at the floor. "I didn't think you's want them to know, but because of what you just did, I'm going to do it anyway. Look at what she does." Chloe started walking towards Bella's arm that wasn't covered by Jasper's coat but Jasper stood in the way and didn't let her pass. "I suggest you leave now Chloe." His voice was friendly on the top but her had an undertone of anger. Chloe turned her gaze to Jasper and gave him a mischievious smile before turning round to face the other's who were looking at Jasper and Bella in confusion. Bella still didnt look up from the floor. She knew that Chloe was going to tell them no matter what she did and she was reserved on that point. She didn't know how they would react but she was sure that since Jasper already knew that he would still act the same. She hoped anyway.

"This girl comes from the same place as my cousin, she warned me that she is a slut wo tries to get every guy into bed and she tries to get even more attention by cutting herself. If you don't believe me the proof is on her arms." With another malicious grin pointed at Bella she then strode off down the corridor, she had no marks from Bella's attack and that was Bella's only regret about what had happened before her friends had shown up. They were all looking at her when she turned her gaze up and their faces ranged from pity to shock and Edward looked slightly angry as well as shocked. Jasper was the only one who looked at her normally, "Emmett i think you can let her go now, she's not trying to attack anyone." Emmett let go and stepped back. "Come on Bella, lets get your arm cleaned up." Jasper guided her by her elbow through the school and into her own room. Bella was aware that the others were following but at the minute she wasn't too aware of anything but the pain in her arm. "Where is your things to clean it?" She pointed to under the sink and Jasper looked closely for a few minutes and finally came out with her box. He opened it slowly and gingerly took Bella's blade out and put it on the side of the sink, making sure it wouldn't fall off and it couldn't be knocked off easily. Before he took anything else out he noticed the others all stood staring in the doorway of the bathroom. "Guy's could you just go put a film on or something, I'm sure Bella would want some privacy?" They all nodded silently and turned to go into the main room of the dorm. "Are you Ok Bella?" He asked in a whisper.

"Fine, I'm used to the pain." She said with a slight smile. "Their not going to treat me the same are they?" She nodded her head in the direction of the main room.

"They will be fine,but it's a shock and they can't deal with shock as well as i do."

"I've had experience of people reacting to it,i was hoping they wouldn't find out, oh well, theres nothing i can do about it now. Has the bleeding stopped now?"

"Almost." he carried on getting her towel, anticeptic supplies and bandages. "Let's get you cleaned up.

"Thanks Jasper, for everything."

"your welcome." He smiled genuinely at her before removign his now blood stained coat from her arm. His gasp made Bella glance at her arm worried. The cuts on her arm had made her arm red and the cuts were all deep and one of them crossed over two or three of herprevious cuts.

"Why did she do this? I know she's an evil girl but why you?"

"Didn't Edward tell you, i thought he heard what she said to me last time?"

"He only heard her threaten, not the reason. Why?"

"Well, it's because she see's Edward as hers and i've been getting too friendly with him. She didn't like it. Her cousin is one of the girls who tormented me back home and she found out and threatened me. I just didn't accept how serious she was. Her and her friends cornered me this afternoon. Speaking of you guys, how did you know where i was?"

"Oh, Alice had a feeling something bad was happening to you, she always turns out to be right so when we saw Edward and Emmett come alone, we headed for the direction that Edward said you had headed in. We saw the blood on your arm ad you attacking Chloe and acted."

"Well,you could have let me at least mark her."

"Yes but then she has a case against you with the teachers but now she doesnt." Bella saw the truth in his words and they sat in silence while Jasper wrapper her arm up. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just my arm."

"Good. Are you ready to go into the main room now?"

"No, but I've got to face them some time." Jasper helped her to her feet and they both walked into the room where the others were silently, for once, watching a film. Bella didn't pay attention to the film because as soon as they heard her and Jasper enter the room, they all turned to look at her. Again their faces showed different emotions, Alice looked sad and pitying, Rose looked sad and confused, Emmett was angry and pitying while Edwards gaze was hard to decipher. Sighing she sat on the opposite side to everyone and Jasper sat next to Alice. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened to make me come to boarding school?" They all nodded.

A/N God that was hard to write LoL i so wanted Chloe to be hurt more but my hands wrote the story not my head haha :D I hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Ok i am doing this chapter in all their different points of view as requested!!! it may not be very good but enjoy anyway!!! Its going from when Jasper tells them to leave the bathroom so he can help Bella

Chapter 13

Alice's pov

They all walked into the main room and took seats, none of them speaking. Emmett was the first person to speak, "So, what film do you want to watch then?" They all turned to look at him in shock, "What, Jasper said to put a film on an I'm sure we all need a distraction. Alice looked at the films that they had in the room and in the end she decided on the film. "We should watch this." She held up Pans labyrinth. "It will keep up busy." Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement and she set up the film. Once it was on she paid it no attention and she was left to her own thoughts. Her thoughts were not the nicest. She was wondering how she had not known, there were signs. The long sleeves, how she protected her arms, the bathroom trips. She hated herself at that moment. It wasn't right, Bella was such a lovely person, so selfless, Alice had noticed how wary she was of people especially guys and she wondered why that was. Was it a guy that had caused her to do that to herself. Then another thought struck her, How did Jasper know and how long had he known. Why didn't he tell anyone? She was thinking this as Jasper and Bella walked out the bathroom. She looked at them all before sitting opposite them all while Jasper sat down next to Alice. " I'm guessing you all want to know what happened to make me come to boarding school?" We all nodded our heads in agreement.

Rose's pov

Rose was thinking along the same line's as Alice while she was trying to focus on the film playing in front of her. She was sat leaning against Emmett who was paying close attention to the film. He had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to keep up with the subtitles on the screen. Rose smiled at him, only he could be trying to enjoy a film while something like this was going on. Rose's thoughts went to what happened the other day between Bella and Alice in the shop. This was why Bella had rather walked away then put on a short sleeved top. All of Bella's previous actions were now becoming clear. Rose was questioning how good a friend she really was if she hadn't realised that something was going on and hadn't taken the situation with Chloe more seriously. That girl had another thing coming if she thought she could get away with this. Looking at Emmett again Rose started plotting how to get back at her. Just then Jasper walked in and went to sit by Alice as Bella sat opposite them. "I'm guessing you all want to know what happened to make me come to boarding school?" They all nodded still looking at Bella for answers.

Emmett pov

Sitting down Rose leaned against him as he settled down to watch the film. When he suggested a film they all looked at him. He had thought it was a good idea that Jasper had told them to watch it, they could keep themselves occupied and give Bella some privacy. If had wanted them to know then she would tell them and not before. When he told them this they all agreed. But why did Alice have to choose a film with subtitles. It was hard enough watching those types of films when nothing was going on. It was even harder now with questions about Bella running through his head. The questions in his head was the same as the others. He wished he had been able to protect her more though. He hadn't known her very long but he already felt like she was part of their 'family' and he hated that she had been doing that to herself for so long. He wondered what could have led her to do that, Jasper and Bella entered the room and Emmett turned his attention away from the film to look at her.

Edwards pov

Edward was fuming. Why had this happened to Bella? Was this because of him? Chloe had tried to get closer to him but she creep ed Edward out for some reason. Oh God. This can't be because Edward was friends with Bella and they had been getting closer? Whatever the reason, Chloe would not get away with this. Bella had obviously gone through enough to lead her to do that to her arms and that girl had just made it worse. Edward was also contemplating the feelings he had for Bella. He knew he felt more for than a friend but he didn't know how she felt and he didn't want to wreck their friendship. He was also worried about how to act around Bella now he knew. She obviously didn't want them to know because she had kept it a secret. Well Jasper knew and he was able to act normal around her. How long had he known? He could tell that Bella wouldn't want pity or sympathy and so he would make sure that he acted as normal as he could for her. Just them Bella followed Jasper into the room.

Jaspers pov

Although he didn't act differently he knew the others would. They would want to help her and that is something she didn't want. Jasper would need to talk to Alice about that especially, he knew how she could get. The hardest thing he had to deal with was Edward. Jasper could tell that he was starting to like Bella more than just a friend and that may be a good thing, if Bella could get past what happened to her before she came here. Jasper knew she hadn't told him everything that had happened at the party but he wasn't one to push people to tell him anything. He wanted her to tell him because she trusted him not because she felt that she had to. Looking at his friends he could tell their thoughts were on the reasons behind Bella's cuts and he could tell that Bella was nervous about telling them. He hoped they could listen without interrupting, Bella would be even more nervous about telling them if they reacted badly to her story. Well, here goes.

Back to Bella's pov

They were all looking at her expectantly for her story. Instead of looking at the all she glanced at the film. She recognized it straight away. Had they seriously been trying to watch a subtitled film. Then the reason hit her. They had been trying to distract themselves. There's no going back now, she thought to herself. "Just over a year ago my friends convinced me to go to a party at someone's house. I didn't want to go but in the end Cassie managed to make me think it was going to be fun. The only problem was they had all disappeared off to do different activities and i lost sight of them in the crowd. When a very drunk Mike Newton grabbed hold of my arm trying to talk to me. I tried to shrug his arm off but he just tightened it." She stopped to take a breath and noticed that they all had widened eyes,even Jasper. She hadn't told him this in as much detail. Steeling herself for their reactions she continued. " He started to drag me up the stairs to an empty room. I couldn't get him off and everyone else was too drunk or just didn't care. When he got me in the room he threw me on the bed and " She couldn't continue. it was too hard, she had never told anybody what exactly had happened. They all looked at her and could tell that she didn't want to continue.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Alice half whispered.

"Ok, all I'll tell you is i managed to get away before he did anything other than start to undress me. I bit his arm before he did anything and ran out the room doing my trousers up again. But one of the biggest gossip's in the school saw me and she spoke to Newton who told her that we had done something. So obviously she started the rumour at school. All my friends other than Cassie stopped talking to me and joined in the taunting." She looked up again and she had been expecting pity or worry but everybody's eyes looked murderous. That was something new, nobody had reacted that way before. Normally people would try and sympathize with her. Cassie had been angry but not this angry, A little more confident Bella continued. "One day after a bad day with everybody i was in my room sorting out my drawers when i caught my arm on the edge. I was about to scream, when i noticed that my chaotic thoughts from before had gone. I could think. And i noticed how the cut looked. Your all going to think I'm crazy but it looked... beautiful. Instead of my problems being in my head where i couldn't see them, i could see the problem there on my arm. It started me thinking. It led to what you can see on my arms." When she finished speaking she looked up and they were all looking at her with no emotion in their eyes.

"Can we see your arms properly, if its not rude?" Emmett asked, curiosity clear on his face.

"Sure, it's not really rude, i just don't really like people seeing it. They treat me differently once they know." She rolled up her sleeves as she had done the first time with Jasper.

"have you done it to your leg as well?" Edward asked.

"How did you know?" She was shocked, nobody had noticed it before.

"Well every time you sat down you would wince and you kind of walked with a bit of a limp for a day. Why did you do it on your leg?"

"I couldn't keep doing it to my arms, if i go over the previous cuts it could cause problems. I my cut myself but i take care of myself as well. I'm just slightly worried about what Chloe has done will do." She looked worriedly down to the bandages that were covering the cuts Chloe had inflicted on her.

"Why did you come to boarding school?" Alice inquired.

"Well,once my parents found out, they worried that if i stayed around my school, which is where they thought my problems had started, then i could in the end lead to me cutting too deeply or too much and so they decided to send me away from that environment."

"You never told me that they sent you here." Jasper said.

"You never asked" At that Jasper smiled.

"Ok, i didn't ask." They all laughed slightly at that.

"What are we going to do about Chloe?" Everyone's eyes flashed with fury at Bella's mention of her name.

"I don't know. Can you tell us the exact reason why she did this?"

"Ummm, yeah." Bella was reluctant for them to know.

"Bella, tell them." Jasper said in a commanding voice.

"Ok,ok. She saw that i was friends with Edward and didn't like how close i was to him, She saw him as hers. And i kind of rubbed it in her face today. She didn't like that very much." Bella smiled at the memory of Chloe's face when she had been friendly with Edward on the way into biology.

"Then i think i have an idea." Edward said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Tell us!" They all shouted at the same time.

A/N Ok,i dont really like the different pov thing so this shall possibly be the only time it happens lol I already have an idea for the revenge and i will hopefully have an update soon Enjoy!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry it's taken so long but i havent been in the mood to write lately but i have a new story up so please check it out

Chapter 14

They all looked at Edward expectantly. "Ok, we need to make her jealous, very jealous."

"How do we do that?" Bella asked.

"Well, do you think you could pretend to be going out with me?"

Bella was shocked, she hadn't thought of anyone like that since the party. But the pain in her arm made her harden her reserve. She could do this, it was time people knew that they couldn't get away with how they treat her. "I think so." She said it hesitantly, although she didn't think in that way, there was no denying that she felt a connection with Edward.

"Good, we need to flaunt our new 'relationship' in Chloe's face."

"But what id she goes after Bella again?" Alice seemed a bit wary of this plan.

"She might, but if we make sure that there is always either me, Emmett and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper with her Chloe can't do anything can she?" He seemed smug about his plan but the others still looked skeptical.

"I like it. I've always been taunted and so this is a good way of getting her back." Bella was happier than she had been in a while. She had friends who didn't treat her differently because of her cutting, she was going to be getting back at someone who had taking taunting her to a new level and for once she thought she might be able to stop the self-harm. If nothing was going to happen. Edward threw her another of his dazzling smiles and Bella was, for the first time in her life, thinking that there could possibly be someone out there who she could fall in love with and it could be the guy who was helping get her own back. For the next couple of hours they planned and plotted to make sure that Bella and Edward could show off as much as possible when Chloe was around and that Bella wouldn't be on her own where Chloe could get her. They had forgotten about the film and it had restarted itself when they had left it, so when there was suddenly a gun shot they all jumped. When they realised what it was they fell about laughing. "OMG Guys have you seen the time. it's half eleven. We should get some sleep." Alice was as hyper as ever. The guys all headed out of the dorm while the girls set about getting ready for bed.

When she woke up in the morning it was with a sense of anticipation, they were going to be putting their plan into action today.

A/N I am so sorry its sort but like i said i havent been in the mood to write there has been a load of stuff happening and ive jut been like blah lol but i thought id let you know wat the plan was and the next chapter will be up soon i promise :D Please done hate me for such a short chapter lol


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When the three girls were ready, all dressed to impress as Alice put it. They went to meet the guys. They were stood outside of the dorm building waiting for them, when they noticed the girls headed in their direction all three guys suddenly flew open and they stood gaping as they made their way to their 'partners'. Bella giggled when she noticed the reactions to what she was wearing, she had never thought of herself as beautiful but she had some self-esteem so she didn't think of herself as ugly either. So it was a great feeling to be able to make a guy have that reaction. Alice and Rose seemed to notice her reaction with more interest than what was necessary. Jasper was the first to get out of their daze and he took the extra steps to meet Alice and sweep her off her feet in a circle. This set Bella off into more giggles while Rose jumped into Emmett's arms. This was a completely different reaction to Alice's but it was still as sweet. While she was watching the other couple's Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist. "Morning beautiful." He said in her ear but loud enough for the people passing to hear.

She smiled wider at his welcome, "Morning handsome, are you three walking us to lesson today?" She raised her voice at the end to make sure that Jasper and Emmett, ad everyone else, heard.

"Of course, you three are too beautiful to be allowed to be unescorted." Emmett was the one to reply in his booming voice. Bella noticed that half the people that had a minute ago been walking swiftly to their lessons, were stood watching the exchange. Bella blushed at the attention but she was glad to see that one of the girls who had helped Chloe was one of the spectators. Sneakily with a wink to Edward, Bella turned so she was stood next to Edward but she put her arm round his waist so she was half leaning on him and he put his arm round her shoulder. It was in this position that they made their way to their first lesson.

On arrival at the door of the classroom the boys bent down to the girls and pressed their lips to the girls cheeks, and with a sift goodbye they were off to their lessons. Bella, Alice and Rose made their way to their seats. "OMG That was so much fun, did you see that girls face. How long do you think it's going to take before Chloe hears about this?" Alice in her typical hyper way was talking nearly too fast but Rose and Bella just about managed to understand what she had said.

"I agree, that was fun. I hope she finds out before Biology. I can't wait to see how she reacts to me and Edward in that lesson. I just hope that our plan to not leave me on my own works." Bella was still wary about Chloe's reaction,she had seen what she could do when she was suspicious of Edward and Bella's relationship, what would she be willing to do when she saw 'evidence' for herself. "Don't worry Bella, we'll make sure that she can't get at you ever. Trust us."

"I do trust you. I'm just a little confused at the minute and still worried even though i know you wont let anything happen to me." She smiled slightly at Alice.

"OMG Bella you have feelings for Edward, that's why your so ok with this revenge plan!" Alice had got slightly louder with this comment but luckily the teacher was making more noise as they got their equipment ready for the lesson.

"What are you talking about Alice. I do not have feelings for Edward more than just a friend."

"Whatever you say Bella, you can deny it all you want but sooner or later you'll figure out i'm right." She had a smug look on her face. Bella decided it would do no good to try and argue with Alice. The first three lesson went quickly, and when the girls left their lesson to go to lunch they were swept up into the guys embraces.

"We thought we'd surprise you and meet you girls from your lesson. We also have another surprise for you three." Jasper said while he started to lead Alice towards the doors.

"But we're going the wrong way for the canteen." Bella protested.

"Silly Bella, we're not going to the canteen, this is a surprise." Edward was leading Bella after Alice and Emmett was doing the same with Rose behind. When they left the building Bella was aware that they were headed ti roughly where Bella liked to call home. They made it to the edge of the woods and all three of the girls eyes widened. Spread out on a blanket was a picnic. It was beautifully made out with plenty of food and drink for all six of them.

"You did all of this for us?" Bella asked shocked.

"Of course we did. Now sit down. I'm sure your hungry." Edward led Bella to sit down on a section of the blanket and he sat behind her allowing her to lean back and rest on his chest. Emmett and Jasper had done the same with Rose and Alice and they spent a wonderful lunch spent talking, laughing and eating the wonderful picnic the guys had set up. Occasionally someone would walk past and glance curiously at the six of them sat. The rest of the day went the same way and Bella was amused to see that Chloe was not happy to see that the rumours she had obviously heard throughout the day to be true. Throughout the lesson she had a calculating look in her eyes but Edward just sat with his arm over Bella's chair when he didn't need it to do his work. He shielded her from Chloe's view as much as possible and as soon as the lesson was over they met up and went to the girls dorm room. As soon as they had closed the door of the dorm they all burst into laughter. It had been such a funny experience taunting Chloe and the other's had had fun showing off their relationships.

A/N I've decided to do an Edward's pov from just before lunch.

Edward's pov.

As we headed to go meet the girls for the lunch surprise, my mind wondered over mine, Emmett's and Jasper's conversation in the first lesson. They had confronted me about my feeling's towards Bella and i have to admit that i wasn't entirely sure about what my feelings were but i did know that they had grown and that i had felt some attraction to Bella when she had made her way to me this morning. But i also knew that she didn't feel the same way,how could she feel that way towards anyone after what had happened to her before. It was a good job that Mike Newton kid was far away from me and the others. If any of us was to ever see him i dont think he would survive that experience, whole at least. yanking his mind away from his dark thoughts he noticed the girls come out of their room and instantly we grabbed them and started leading them towards the picnic we had set up. We made sure that the position was far enough away that we wouldn't have a constant audience but somewhere where people frequently passed. It had been Jasper's idea to surprise the girls with this. And when i saw Bella's face light up when she saw the picnic i was glad that we had agreed to do it. I resolved then and there, to make sure that i saw that smile on Bella again and that she never felt the need to cut herself again. I internally cringed at the thought of what she had been doing to herself to deal with what had happened to her. I was hoping that Bella would be ok with dealing with this but as i saw her laughing and joking with everyone i knew that she was happy at this moment in time. Lunch went quickly and i was sad to have to wait for Biology to see her again but then i remembered that Chloe was also going to be in the lesson and my mind wandered to try and gauge what her reaction might be. It didn't seem like her reaction would be good.

I was right, all the way through the lesson Chloe glared daggers at Bella and i tried to shield her from the looks as much as possible but there's only so much i can do. The lesson went without any other incident and we headed quickly to meet with the others. When we went into the dorm and i couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter and noticed the others doing the same. Seeing Bella in such a care free mood made me realise that Emmett and Jasper had been right and i resolved right there to help Bella get over this and when she was ready i would tell her that....I Loved Her.

A/N Ok i am useless at writing mushy gushy stuff (LoL) and so this wasn't as good as it could be. This also wont have many more chapters left i dont think

But please check out my other story unexpected mate :D Please


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I want to say thank you to everyone that had reviewed my story :D

chapter sixteen

One week later

Bella's pov

Over the past week, the three couples had consistently shown plenty of affection while around other people, especially Chloe. They had noticed that Chloe had one of her friends follow Bella and Edward around most of the time which hey found to be quite funny. As promised Bella was never without one of her 'bodyguards' and she was finally feeling like she could live life properly. The best thing about the week had been she had only felt the need to cut once but when the others noticed she had become a bit agitated they watched her closely. They somehow noticed that she kept glancing at the bathroom door. As soon as they realised this they immediately declared that since it was only a half day due to teacher training they were going to go to the boys dorm for films and snacks. After they had convinced her to pick out the films with Emmett proclaiming only the 'film guru' could choose the films. It didn't take long for Bella to be distracted and her negative thoughts were replaced by excitement for the activities of the night. She had also rang her parents and Cassie and told them how well she was doing. They were pleased when they heard about this but they also knew that any little thing could push her back to needing the blade. They didn't mention this to her though. Cassie was planning on visiting the boarding school during the next holiday to meet Bella's new friends which put her in a good mood and she couldn't wait to see her again. The funniest thing that happened was Cassie telling Bella that some of the girls had been suspended from the school because they had been saying more things about Bella and Cassie had obviously reacted as well as a few other girls in their year. "You should have seen it Bella, none of us got in trouble as a teacher had heard what they were saying and none of us threw the first punch. They learnt their lesson and Charlotte, Siobhan and Abby said to say hi and their sorry."

"Really, it was them that jumped to defend me, Tell them i forgive the, it's fine."

After the phone call Bella was on a happiness high.

That week had been one of the best weeks of her life. She also had to admit that her feelings towards Edward were becoming stronger as he acted the perfect gentleman with her. She also had the feeling that Edward felt something more than just friends but Bella was not going to act on it until she had more proof or he actually acted on his feelings. Rose and Alice had also picked up how the two of them had been acting with each other and one night had pounced into questioning her. Bella had told them everything and the only response she got at first was manic screaming for a couple of minutes. After they had calmed down they had decided to help speed the process up, they were planning another trip to the cinema.

Chloe had obviously been trying to get to Bella when she was alone but as she had been unsuccessful she had other plans. Bella knew she was going to spread the rumours around and she was just preparing herself for how people were going to react. She had expected her to have already of done so. She had convinced herself that maybe she wouldn't tell anyone but that hope was dashed when walking into school the next Monday she could see everyone's eyes on her arms. She was walking between Rose and Alice and she felt truly uncomfortable with the stares but there was a couple of people who weren't staring one of them being the girl Bella had met at the shops, Nat-kyo. She walked towards Bella with the others behind her and she smiled genuinely at Bella.

"Hey again. I heard what that Chloe girl has been saying. We just want you to know that we don't care what she says and that anyone who causes a problem for you we will sort them out." She said the last bit slightly louder so that everyone in the corridors heard. Bella smiled at them and noticed that the others behind Nat-kyo, 2 girls and 3 guys, were all wearing the same sort of style clothes and they all smiled at her.

"Thank you, this is my roommates Rose and Alice." Bella gestured to the stunned girls stood either side of her, she nudged them and they shook off the shock and said hi.

"Hey, these are, Lily, Lucy, Liam, Daniel and David. Nice to meet you. Also we've had a 'word' with Chloe and she won't be spreading anymore rumours."

"Why are you doing all this, don't get me wrong i'm immensely grateful but i only met you for five minutes?"

"I know what it's like to have to resort to self-harming to deal with life and i know that what that **girl** has been saying about you was not true and i don't like rumours. We've all had problems and had different ways to deal. We've also learnt that a great group of friends can help get you out of any problem. I can see that these two as well as the other guys you hang around with are the sort of friends you need. If anyone does anything this is my mobile number ring or text me and again we'll be there to look out for you." She handed her a piece of paper with her number on it and with a last smile from the group they headed off to their lessons.

Once they were out of sight Bella let out a breath and turned to a very surprised Rose and Alice. "Why didn't you tell us you were friends with Nat-kyo?"

"I didn't realise we were friends, we only met that time i stormed out of that shop. Why is she big here?"

"Bella, she is a recovering self-harmer like you, all of her group are recovering from different types of self harming. She also looks out for anyone at the school who is bullied, or if anything bad is happening, It's great that she's dealt with Chloe. We need to tell the guys."

"No need we heard the whole thing from around the corner." Edward was right behind Bella as he finished. He pulled her into a hug and they all started talking at once. This was officially the best day of her life, as she had a call last night from Cassie,she had permission to visit early and she would be here by this after noon and would be joining them to the cinema tonight.

That night at the cinema

They had gone to see a film called The Unborn (A/N which is an actual film with Cam Gigandet in it that is coming out in the UK on 27th of Feb) Bella was at between Edward and Cassie who had caught up while on the way to the cinema in the back of Edward's Vanquish. The film was jumpy and they all enjoyed it especially Cassie who loved scary films. Before the film they had gone to have dinner and they planned to get some snacks after so they could have a movie night to show Cassie how fun it is. Cassie had laughed to find out that they referred to Bella as their 'film guru' and Bella swatted her arm. "If i recall correctly you used to make me pick the films as well. So shush. You are going to love my dorm."

"I'm sure i will. I also love traveling here, especially in the Vanquish."

"I'm glad you like my car." Edward said with a laugh.

On entering the school grounds the three cars parked in the usual spots but when Bella was about to head into the dorm building Edward caught her arm. "can i speak to you in private for a minute Bella?"

"Sure" They both stopped by the cars while the others headed off in the building.

A/N Ok i think theres only going to be one or two more chapters to this and then im finsihed LoL I do have another story and ideas for another story so i wont stop writing lol.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry it's been so long i just have been struggling to write lol but hopefully this will be good enough if not tell me and i shall try and make it better lmao

Anyhow i know i said there was only going to be one or two more chapters i have changed my mind as i feel one certain character needs to change as much as Bella does lol

Chapter seventeen

Edward led Bella to the edge of the car park where it sat next to the tree line. He turned round so he was facing her and smiled. "Ok,I know we have only been pretending to go out for the past week or so and i know that what that **boy** did to you still causes you problems but i would really like it if we could try and go out for real. I've realised this week that i like you a lot more than just as a friend and i would like it if you felt the same way but if you don't feel like you have to say yes. Just tell me no if you don't feel the same and we can stay friends." He had started to ramble by the end of his speech and Bella was stunned. She had also realised while they had been pretending that her feelings for Edward had been growing. She was happy to see that he could tell it was going to be hard for her to be comfortable in a relationship with a guy after what Mike had done but the past week had shown her she was stronger than she thought she was. Realizing she hadn't answered him yet and he was getting even more nervous with the wait she smiled warmly at him. "Edward, i would love for us to try for real, but you need to be patient I'm still not 100% comfortable with other people, it's going to be hard for me."

"I know and i will be as patient as you need me to be but you have already gotten better over the past week and with Cassie here you'll be fine. Now let's go, I bet the others are waiting for their 'film guru' to choose the entertainment for the night." They both headed back to Edward's dorm giggling with Bella's title. If they had been a bit more aware of their surroundings they may have realised they were being watched in the tree line.

After watching films till the early hours of the morning, the girls headed back to their own dorm so that Bella and Cassie could catch up and Cassie had promised Rose and Alice plenty of Bella's embarrassing stories. None of them went to sleep that Friday night and Bella was happy that she could talk and reminisce with her old friend, She also asked about Charlotte, Siobhan and Abby. Cassie told her what had happened. "Well, that **girl** was spouting rubbish about you again and i couldn't take it anymore so i walked over to stand in front of her, i was about to give her a mouth full, of words and my fist. Before i could do either, she threw a punch at me. It took me a minute to realise that, one she had hit me and two there were three girls stood flanking me. When her friends realized this three of her friends did the same. I looked at Siobhan and we nodded. Without thinking i punched and kicked the four girls stood in front of me. I was shocked that when we were called into the office, i wasn't in so much trouble as Siobhan, Charlotte and Abby has backed my story of what had happened up and quite a few people who had been in the crowd watching had come forward to tell the principal what they had heard her saying. To tell you the truth i was shocked so many people were actually helping me defend you. Now most people in our year who aren't part of her gang has told me to say hi and sorry." Bella sat in shocked silence, that so many people finally stopped believing the rumours that had become common knowledge in the school. Rose and Alice both looked shocked as well but they also had huge smiles on their faces.

"OMG That is great Bella."

Bella didn't know what to say, she was just happy that if she went home again she didn't have to worry about going back to self-harming.

"What did Edward want to speak to you about?" Rose said and they all turned their attention to Bella who, under their scrutiny blushed.

"Well... you know we've been pretending to go out?" They all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"He asked me if we could go out for real."

"Well what did you say?" Alice was nearly bouncing with the news.

"What do you think? I said yes." All three girls squealed and jumped at Bella to hug her. Bella couldn't help but laugh at her friends enthusiasm. They all decided to go get coffee once somewhere would be open. None of them had slept and they needed the caffeine so they could get through the weekend. Cassie was going to be staying for a week and she would stay with Bella, Rose and Alice on a fold up bed they had been provided with. They spent the time waiting to get coffee watching some more films and snacking on some ice cream they had.

They had decided to get the coffee on Alice's car and then take some to wake the boys up with.. Bella couldn't wait to wake her _boyfriend_ up. She couldn't help but be happy and smile when she thought of Edward as her boyfriend. Her mood was catching as well. The other three all had grins on their face the whole way. Arriving at the boy's dorm at half seven in the morning they opened the door with the spare key they had in case of emergency. Rose went to stand by Emmett, Alice by Jasper and Bella and Cassie by Edward. Rose motioned on three and all together they whispered "One....two.... three." On the three they all leapt on the bed and started bouncing while chanting loudly, "Wakey wakey sleepy heads." All three boys shot out of bed, Jasper actually falling off the side of the bed, which made the girls burst into hysterical laughter, the boys were glaring at the girls who were responsible for waking them up so early on the weekend.

"Why did you have to come so early girls?" Jasper complained from his position on the floor.

"Oh don't complain, we brought you coffee." Alice said while leaning over the side of the bed looking down at Jasper. While they let the boys wake up and get ready the girls sat in the main room of the boys dorm. They had no specific plans for the day but Bella wanted to show Cassie the boarding school. They all agreed to go for a walk round once they had all woken up properly.

Nearly two hours later they were casually strolling round the grounds, showing Cassie certain parts of the buildings. When they were on their way back to the dorm Chloe was stood in the way of the group with a large group of her friends. "It seems Chloe has a death wish." Cassie whispered so only Bella could hear. Bella smiled in response but turned her attention back to the threatening group of people stood in front of her. "Hello Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Chloe said in a sneer. Walking closer to Chloe Bella didn't say a word,she had had enough of conflict and people like Chloe. Chloe was going to leave her alone one way or another.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Bella stood as close as she could to Chloe without touching her and Chloe instinctively took a step back. "Is there a problem here Chloe?" Bella asked with a sneer clear on her face.

"Well, seeing as you are fake and clearly suicidal, if you look at your arms then yes i do have a problem. There's no knowing what you'll do next and to who so i don't feel safe having you at the school. That's why I'm going to go to the head office and complain."

Chloe had a smug look on her face as though she had won, but the battle was far from over in Bella's mind.

"Well, your wrong there as I'm not faking a thing and thanks to you everyone knows I self harm but i don't see any of them acting like a stuck up brat like you. And thirdly the school already knows about my self-harming, my parents told the school before i came. So i suggest that you leave before you embarrass yourself." That had wiped the smug look of Chloe's face and sh turned quickly to talk with her friends before turning back to look at Bella and the group of people stood protectively round her.

"What are you and your bully friends talking about now?" It was Cassie who spoke directing a glare at Chloe at the same time.

"Well, we were just wondering how Bella conned them to be her friends." A girl with long blonde hair said from behind Chloe indicating towards Edward and the others. They hissed their annoyance at the girls question and she shrank further behind Chloe with a whimper.

"I think that answers your question quite clearly, so now if you don't move i will make you." Cassie took a step forward to stand right next to Bella also in Chloe's face.

Chloe didn't seem phased by the proximity so Cassie and the others glared at her.

"Chloe i would appreciate you leaving now before we all have to make you and your _friends_ move." Edward spoke for the first time using a polite tone. Bella was the one with the smug look on her face this time and once Chloe noticed she shot forward and tackled Bella to the floor punching her repeatedly. Before she could land a proper blow on Bella Cassie was pulling her off by the back of her jumper and she slapped her round the face. Before she could recover from the shock that she had been slapped Cassie threw her into the crowd of girls she had brought with her and strode over to help Bella up. Everyone was staring at Cassie in shock, that is everyone but Bella. Bella walked over to where Chloe was stood and punched her in the stomach, but not hard enough to leave a mark, she didn't want to get in trouble. "I think that makes us even, for now." Bella pushed past the crowd of people and with the other's silently walking behind her she made her way back to her dorm room where she collapsed onto her bad with a gasp. Bella started to laugh with giddiness, she had finally managed to stand up to someone. She could feel someone sit on the bed next to her and she opened her eyes to see it was Cassie and she was smiling at Bella and she looked beyond her to see the others all stood round her bed smiling warmly at her.

"Did you see Chloe's and her friends faces when you punched Chloe, i wish i had had a camera it was priceless." Emmett was the first one to break the silence of the room.

"Awww, that would have been brilliant to get a photo of that." Bella agreed with another laugh. They all joined in her laughter which made Bella incredibly happy. She was finally thinking that she could get over her problems, as long as she had great friends.

"I wonder what Nat-kyo will do when she hears about this?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I'm glad I'm not Chloe right now." Rose answered as she joined Cassie and Bella on the bed.

"Who's up for a movie night tonight?" Bella managed to say once her laughter had quietened down.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to her suggestion and they spent the night watching a few films and snacking on junk food. Bella was content and felt that her life was at a turning point. She went to bed that night with ideas of how her life could be.

The next day Bella, Rose, Alice and the boys had to go to their lessons and so Cassie was going to spend the day getting used to the grounds of the boarding school and would be meeting them for lunch and then after school they were going to go to the nearest town to do some shopping. For some unknown reason Bella was wary about letting Cassie be out on her own today but she couldn't put into words why she felt this way and it wasn't till she was leaving her lesson before lunch that she found out the reason for her unease. When the receptionist came running up to Bella and the others who were on their way to meet Cassie.

"Miss Swan i need you to come with me now." She said brusquely.

"I need to meet my friend who's visiting she'll be waiting." Bella said in a polite tone. She was eager to speak to Cassie again and make sure she had had a good day while Bella had had to endure the tedious lessons.

"I'm afraid that's why you need to follow me, your friend Cassie has had to be taken to the infirmary, she was found at the edge of the woods in a bad condition. You need to come with me to inform her parents and stay with her." The only thing that Bella could think at the minute was that it was her fault that Cassie was hurt. She silently followed the teacher through the corridors and into the infirmary where there were a few teachers stood around a bed, as Bella made her way closer she could see that it was Cassie laying in the bed and she was covered in bruises and cuts all over her face and her arm had been bandaged,it was clearly broken. Bella fought back tears, when she reached the bed the headmistress took a step towards Bella, "Miss Swan, i need you to phone her parents, she's asleep at the minute but she won't tell us who did this. Maybe when she wakes up you can talk to her?" Bella nodded silently and followed her towards a back room where she had to go through the agony of telling Cassie's parents that she had been hurt while visiting her.

After the phone call Bella made her way to Cassie's bedside and after about half an hour she woke up. "Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you on your own. Tell me who did this, although i have a pretty good guess on who it was?"

Cassie replied in a small, weak voice, " Yes, your guess would probably be right and I'm fine, there's no need for you to feel guilty."

Bella couldn't comprehend how it wasn't her fault, if it wasn't for her inviting Cassie to visit then she would never have been anywhere near Chloe and her friends. Heck, if she had never started self-harming Bella would never have been near Chloe. These thoughts kept plaguing her mind and she couldn't think, for the first time in weeks she needed the release that a blade could provide. "Cassie, i need to go tell the other's whats going on, the teachers wouldn't let them in and so their waiting in the boy's dorm for news. Are you going to be ok if i go?"

Cassie's face split into a grin. "Yeah I'll be fine, you mommy me too much Bella. Go see your other friends and I'll see you later, their letting me out tonight back to your dorm but my parents want me home in two days." With a last hug Bella headed out of the infirmary. Not for the boy's dorm as she's told Cassie she would but to her own dorm.

A/N Ok I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but at least I've finally done it lol :D Enjoy!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

As she made her way to her dorm, it was quiet, there was nobody around and this left Bella to her thoughts. All the thoughts she had been trying to keep at bay for a while all rushed to the forefront of her mind and all she could think about was the blade that awaited in the bathroom. The others had allowed her to keep it hidden in the bathroom after talking to a specialist and he explained that they needed to allow her the safety net of having the blade somewhere. She was glad that they had listened to him, it allowed her the release she was able to get from the blade. Making sure the main door of the dorm was locked before she went into the bathroom. Setting towels down on the floor where she would do it, with the amount of thoughts she needed to go slightly deeper than normal but she had done it plenty of times and knew the right depth to go for the right release. Getting her box out of the bathroom sink she sat on the towels and lean t against the bath to support herself. She placed the blade on her arm not piercing the skin but resting in the right place for when she needed. All she could think was that it was all her fault, none of this would have happened if she hadn't punched Chloe or if she hadn't got the others involved in her mess of a life. At the minute Bella was vulnerable, and the usual taunts that didn't normally bother her were taking an extra pressure on her already cluttered thoughts. many people hated her and for only a second she wondered if anyone would truly miss her if she did end her life. That thought trail finished as quick as it came, Cassie would care,if no one else she had to life for Cassie. She had been there the whole time Bella's life was crashing and burning around her and Bella owed it to her to be there for her when she got out of the infirmary. That thought took her back to the guilt. She couldn't escape that thought, it kept coming again and again and the guilt would increase with each time she thought it. This internal debate only lasted about 5 minutes at which time she couldn't take it. Sinking the blade into her arm just below her wrist, she smiled, the thoughts left her mind just as fast as the blood leaving her new wound on her wrist but this feeling did not last as long as usual. Bella reasoned it must be due to amount of thoughts that were with her at the minute. So doing something she had never done before, she placed the blade at roughly the same point on her other arm and pierced the skin the same way she had done. The only thing was, because she had already cut the arm holding the blade she didn't have as much control of it as she should have and this resulted in her cutting slightly too deep. The speed of the blood leaving her body increased ten fold, the release of the cut was phenomenal. It didn't erase the panic she felt as she saw the amount of blood and she quickly dropped the blade on the bathroom floor as she tried to stem the flow of blood. The towels were quickly covered in her blood but still it wouldn't stop coming. She didn't have the energy to struggle now, all she could do was lie there and wait for either the flow of blood to stop or her life to end. She couldn't decide which one she would prefer at the moment but then the faces of her friends and family came flashing through her vision and she was determined to survive. She fought to keep her eyes open and tried to move towards where she had put her bag, in the bag would be her salvation, she had left her phone. She could call one the gang that was waiting for her. The blood still didn't stop and the bathroom floor was covered in it. Bella's vision started to fade and her arms and legs were starting to go numb. She could hardly move across the floor but she managed it somehow. She lean t against the door as she reached for her bag, Just as suddenly as closing curtains against the sun her eyes started to droop. She couldn't move and she could feel the black falling over her eyes. Just before she succumbed to the darkness she heard the main room door burst open and footsteps move in the direction of where she was slumped against the door frame. The last thing she saw was the worried face of Edward running towards her, he already had his phone to his ear. Bella couldn't hear anything and she just smiled thinking that Edward would help. The blackness overtook her vision and she saw no more.

A/N Sorry about the short chapter but i will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Also sorry about the cliffie but i needed to leave it there LoL :D This chapter is dedicated to Captain awesome (Alex) and xforeverxedwardsx (Charlotte) and I'd like to say a huge thank you to anyone who has reviewed or added my story to alerts or favourites it means a lot to me :D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the black retreated she could sense motion around her, Bella was confused. She wasn't in her bed in the dorm, the bed felt different. Her eye's and other senses felt heavy, she was conscious of her surroundings but she was unable to move.

Thinking back on what had happened to bring her here, wherever here was, she thought back on how she had self-harmed. How many people she would have hurt if Edward hadn't turned up. It made her sad to know she would have left her parents childless and upset,and her old and new friends, she would have left them.

As time went on she could do more, at first she could hear the humming of the machines surrounding her bed. With that she could tell she was in the hospital. Oh how she hated hospitals. It stressed her a bit to hear the heart monitor pick up on this and announce to anyone who might be in the room. She tried calming but it was near impossible in the state she was in. After a while she could feel the pains in her arms just under her hands and the sharp pain for a second on the crease of her right elbow, she had the sensation of calm spreading through her arm and her heart started to slow.

She was calm again and could think. And the sounds of people in the room with her were becoming clearer.

"That should help her. No need to worry now she's fine." Bella didn't recognize the first voice that spoke, assuming it was a doctor but the second voice she recognized instantly.

"Do you know when she'll wake up? She hasn't even moved since she's been in here." The pain and worry in Edward's voice was easy to distinguish and Bella felt even sadder at the intensity of it. She wanted to open her eyes and reassure him that she was ok. But the blackness had not abated fully, she still couldn't do anything but listen. The doctor replied in a calm voice.

"She'll wake up when her body's ready and healed fully. Her stats are going well. There's nothing for you to worry about." Bella could hear the retreating steps of the doctor and all she could hear was the presence of Edward in the room with her and his breathing. After a considerable time she could feel the sensation of pins and needles starting in her toes and fingers. She hoped this was a good sign. Bella let her mind wander and she was curious about whether Cassie had gone home yet and then she thought how long she had been in the hospital.

The pins and needles was spreading throughout her whole body and she could now move her toes slightly. She knew she was moving her toes because she heard the exclamation of Edward, she assumed he was on the phone quickly, "Guys you need to get here i think she's going to be waking up anytime now, she moved her feet.... Yeah see you soon." Then she felt Edward's presence coming closer to her bed. She felt safe with him so close and she was able to concentrate on what parts of her body she could move. She would have loved to be able to open her eyes and get a glimpse of Edward but her eyelids still wouldn't lift. She could only listen to the sound of his breathing and wait till she had full control of her body.

After the quiet of his breathing the door opening and the sound of four sets of footsteps seemed incredibly loud to Bella but she was happy and content to know that they were all there for her and Edward. With all of them there she could feel the need to open her eyes become more dominant and she was determined to do it. They could see her eyelids fluttering and they all gasped in shock and then the voices all started at once. "Bella, can you hear me?" Edward was the first person that she could hear. "Bella, open your eyes, we're here for you." Then came Alice's voice. "Bella.... the movies have sucked. We need our movie guru." Emmett's statement made Bella want to laugh but she couldn't quite do that while all her energy was focused on opening her eyes.

"Bella." Was all Jasper said but it still held the same weight as if he had said a long speech.

The lovely bell like voice of Rose came next, " Hey Bells we've all missed you." The encouraging words of her friends gave Bella the added energy to open her eyes. They were all stood in a half circle around her bed with worried and happy looks splashed across their faces.

"Oh Bella, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Edward's voice was full of different emotions that Bella couldn't distinguish between them. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to talk but she tried anyway. She was unsurprised to find her voice sounded croaky. "I'm ok, i think. What happened. I can't remember much, after going in the bathroom." She regretted mentioning that when she saw her friends faces turned to disapproving,and a little angry.

"Well,Bella could you explain to us exactly why you decided to try and kill yourself." The anger was clear in Alice's voice, but that's not what shocked Bella. In a small voice she asked, "You thought i was trying to commit suicide? "

"Well what did you expect us to think when I came into the bathroom of you dorm and your sat there in a pool of your own blood with the blade on the floor by your leg." It was Edward who answered and like Alice the anger was clear in his tone. Bella flinched with the intensity of the anger. Before she could reply though she burst into tears and couldn't stop the sobs.

"Guys leave her alone, we need to get her side of the story before we start accusing her of anything. She's been through enough." As ever Jasper was calm and collected. "Now Bella take deep breaths and calm down," When her sobs had quietened Jasper took up the one to ask questions. "Why did you go back to self-harming?"

"I don't know, everything just piled up and i couldn't take it. Everyone treated me either like i was a bubble or like i was a parasite, and because of me Cassie got beaten up and had to go home early. By the way how long have i been here?"

"A week." was the only reply she received.

"How was Cassie when she left?" Bella was worried that Cassie was going to be angry with her as well.

"Understanding. So understanding that we were worried about her mental well-being" Alice answered her with a laugh. Bella had to laugh along with her, it was typical Cassie and that's why she loved her so much.

"So what's been happening at school?" They all smiled at Bella's question and she was curious to know the reason behind this. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Well, we got payback to Chloe...with the help of the whole school."

"Really, tell me what happened?"

"Well..."

A/N sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like that but i needed to finish there. I just wanted to say that there's only going to be one more chapter i think. But i would love to do a sequel but i don't have an idea so if anyone has an idea tell me in a review or PM me and if i like an idea i shall use it and the person who gave me the idea will get credit. :D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N In italics is going to be how they got revenge and it's just a load of talking but i couldnt be bothered to say who it was its all of them pitching into the story and then when its out of italics it will go back to normal lol

_After what happened with Cassie everyone already knew that and because of what's been going on everyone instinctively knew who had done it. Then when the news of what you had done went around, everyone knew it was because of Chloe, the only people who could stand her after that were her little gang. Most people in the school wanted to do something to show her she couldn't do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. _

_So for the past week that you've been in here the whole school has made her life a living hell, they've tripped her up in the corridors, ignored her, set her stuff in her locker to fall out, pulled chairs out from under her and lots more stuff like that. Of course she tried to get people in trouble but there has been no proof it's them and the teachers haven't been able to do anything to stop them. As part of __our__ plan Edward has been slightly kind to her while this has been going on. _

_Edward asked Chloe to meet him at a restaurant nearby for a date and to say she was excited was an understatement. Of course i never planned to actually go on a date with her. We set up to meet outside but i didn't turn up she was stood there for ages waiting for me. When she was about to leave Emmett and Jasper had hidden on the roof and they poured water all over her. She was drenched and looked up to see what had happened. She didn't see them and so she stormed back to campus soaking wet but not before Rose and Alice took photos of her walking along drenched._

_The good news is you don't need to worry about her now, just before she left Cassie told the school what had happened, i think because of what you did, and to say the head teacher was mad would also be an understatement. __ Her parents were phoned and told what had happened. She's been expelled and her parents are mad as hell. She won't be doing much for a while. There was one last thing that happened that counts as part of our revenge. Nat-kyo heard about what happened with Cassie and you and her and her friends found Chloe out just before she was to go to the airport and they took their own form of revenge. She left Chloe with her own scars to remind her how to treat people. _

By the end of the tale Bella was speechless. The fact that so many people had done that for her. To help her and to get back at what Chloe had done to her. It was an eye-opener. how could she have been so stupid. She knew that she would never be free of the craving to self-harm but that didn't mean she had to give in to it all the time. There were plenty of people who had recovered from this. Looking at the five people who stood round her, who accepted her for her even when they found out about her self-harming. It was right then that she was determined she would never have to resort to self-harming, she would rely on her friends and family to help her through the rough times. The others were looking at her worriedly, she hadn't spoken since they had started the story. She decided to put their worries behind them.

"Guy's that is amazing, was it everyone that helped?" They all nodded enthusiastically.

"They all realised what Chloe had been doing and felt that she shouldn't be able to get away with treating people like that and decided to take it into their own hands." Jasper spoke in his usual calm voice that made everyone instantly relax.

"How long do i have to stay in th hospital for?" Bella really wanted to go back to normal.

"We're not sure yet, we need to get a doctor to check you out before you can go. I'll go do that now." Alice leapt up as soon as she finished speaking. Going out the door to find the nearest doctor available. Bella laughed at Alice's enthusiasm to get her out of here and she also saw the looks her friends directed at her when they heard her laugh.

A week later

Bella had been home for a few days now, the doctors had wanted to make sure she was perfectly ok before letting her go back. When she had finally arrived back she was greeted by nearly the whole school, At the front to greet her when she got there with her five friends was Nat-kyo and her 'gang'.Since then they had been a great support as well as Rose and Alice who were on red alert at first for any sign that she was getting too stressed or depressed. She had also been talking to her parents and Cassie, Abby,Charlotte and Siobhan on the phone. Her parents were proud of her and Cassie was glad that Bella was ok. Bella had enjoyed speaking properly with Abby, Charlotte and Siobhan and creating friendships with them.

The best thing that had come happened since leaving the hospital was her relationship with Edward had grown. He had taken her for a proper date sine they hadn't had one on their own. He took her to a really nice restaurant, after Alice and Rose had helped her get ready, and after they had had their fill he drove her, in the vanquish, to a secluded meadow where they had spent a couple of hours just talking. It was lovely and by the end of the night Bell knew, she loved Edward and was sure that he felt the same. Although neither of them were quite ready to say it to the other, she was content with knowing that when they were ready they would say it. When he dropped her off back at the room they shared a very gentle and loving kiss before she entered and was bombarded by questions from Alice and Rose.

All of her problems were mostly gone, the craving was still there but she was able to repress it with the love and support she had. Bella was content in her life and now had a plan for her life .

**The End**

A/N Ok i'm so sad but happy that this has finished and im happy with how it's ended. I have a plan for a sequel but that will take a while to get into as i have another fanfic i want to write before and i need to continue with the unexpected mate lol

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has favourited or added me to their alerts ive had an amazing response. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed that includes:

Camimae707

Cap'n Awesome

.Vamps

xForeverxEdwardsx

ifurcutesitbyme

Squidney 301

-twilightmad-

freshonlybakery

happiness happy dance

NattiZ

twilight0394

Jade's Roses

8racecar47

Emmaaaaa

Jade Ember

Twilightinsomniacxoxo

Natkyo

astranger81

Doren

AnGeLoVe1617

Pyrowhore

ChelseaEast

The tine pixie

Gothic Saku-chan

Jazzii

TeamCullen88

angela2805

cascsiany

EmJaNe

Your guys reviews kept me going and made this story brilliant :D


End file.
